A Koopa and a Plumber
by Mario Pom Pom fan
Summary: Mario wanted to play a simple game of baseball... in a storm. When Luigi and Toad give up on this impossible mission Mario is left alone with someone he never would have expected to be alone with. A Mario x Pom Pom fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Before I start, I just wanted to say, Hi! I'm kinda new here I mean, I made this account a while ago but I never really got on it until now, so hello all! I just wanted to post something like um my story so you all can read it! Also, please tell me how to tag things if I tagged this wrong that would be much appreciated! Thank you nice people on this site!

It was a very stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom. The wind was blowing and the rain was pouring down hard. Tree branches were flying off the trees and powerful winds slammed into the homes as if someone was pounding on them to gain entry. It was a terrible night weather wise and no one, make that ALMOST no one, would dare to go out there. Well, all except for two people, that is… three if you count the one watching them. The determined trio outside in this horrible weather, were trying to play baseball, of all things. This threesome consisted of Mario, Luigi and Toad.

The Mario Bros always practiced playing baseball or at least practiced their catching skills every night. With them was Toad, who really didn't want to be outside in this weather but he decided to watch the two play. He was convinced that it would be funny to see them play baseball in this impossible weather. He wore a raincoat and sat shivering upon a tree branch well above ground, which isn't a good idea when it's stormy outside. The two brothers were practicing for a tournament that was going to happen in 2 months. They wanted to be the best of the best and defeat every baseball team in the kingdom. Mario was pitching and Luigi was up to bat. It was hard for them to see the ball but they were going to try to do it anyway.

Mario threw the ball to Luigi as fast as he could. Luigi swung hard, but he missed the ball. Toad shook his head sideways.

"You guys aren't going to get anything accomplished in weather like this!" he yelled.

He had to yell in this weather for anyone to hear him as the wind was blowing rather hard. Yes, it was that blustery.

Mario just ignored Toad and continued to try and practice with his brother, Luigi, who was having second thoughts about playing this ridiculously impossible game of baseball. He put his bat down and started to search for the ball.

"Come on Luigi! It was right-a there!" Mario said anxious to continue.

"Right where?! You couldn't even see the ball when it was in your hand!" Luigi responded.

"Just get the ball Luigi!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Toad began to laugh at Mario and Luigi, as they looked extremely stupid playing baseball during this storm. Luigi searched and searched until he finally found the ball.

"Found it! FINALLY!" He said.

"Alright! Throw it here!"

Mario said, preparing to catch the ball. Luigi threw the ball high into the air at Mario, who instantly began to run towards the ball. A strong gust of wind took control of the ball, changing its course. It was now heading towards the tree Toad was in.

"Uh oh!" Toad said as he saw the ball flying towards him.

Mario kept running towards the ball, not looking where he was going. He then ran straight into the tree and knocked himself down to the ground on his back.  
Toad began to laugh again until the baseball flew over and hit him right in his face.

Toad screamed in pain from the impact then fell from the tree and landed hard on his face. Poor Toad's face hurt so much now that he couldn't even laugh without feeling pain. Luigi shook his head in disappointment. He knew the timing was not right for playing baseball but couldn't seem to get Mario to understand that.

Mario stood up and rubbed his nose. Running into the tree that hard made his head hurt but he still was going to try to play baseball anyway. He ran to the other side of the tree and began searching for the ball blindly. He didn't even get a chance to see where it landed because of the tree incident but that didn't stop him.

Luigi was waiting for Mario to find the ball when he suddenly realized what had happened to Toad. Luigi decided he would see if he was okay so he walked over to Toad,

"Uh, are you okay Toad?" Luigi asked hesitantly.

"No! I'm ready to go home! This whole thing is stupid!" Toad said angrily as he got up off the ground.

Luigi wanted to go home as bad as Toad did but he couldn't because of Mario who was now walking over with the ball in his hand.

"Alright, let's try this again." Mario said.

Luigi couldn't stand this weather; he didn't even have a coat like Toad! He was soaked, cold and extremely unhappy. He thought he would try to talk some sense into his brother.

"Bro, let's go home dude, I'm cold!" Luigi said as Toad nodded. He definitely wanted to go home after what just happened to him.

"Yeah Mario! Let's go! I'm sick of all this stupid rain!" Toad screamed.

Mario put his hand over his own face as if he were embarrassed. He felt like he had a couple of babies for a baseball team, which was ridiculous to him.

"Look Mario, let's switch and see if you can hit the ball okay? I just want you to see how impossible it is to play out here." Luigi explained.

"Alright!" Mario agreed.

He handed Luigi the ball and Luigi gave Mario the bat. They only brought one bat this time because they didn't want to lose the other one out in the storm. Toad shook his head sideways as he didn't expect any good outcome from this, but Mario however, had different expectations; he walked back a few feet and was ready to bat.

Luigi and Toad looked at each other and shook their heads sideways.

"Just throw the damn ball so we can hurry up and leave." Toad said.

"Alright" Luigi said and looked over at his stubborn brother who was gently hitting the bat on the ground.

"Come on Luigi! I'm ready!" Mario yelled, Luigi fixed his hat and was ready to pitch the ball now.

"Here it comes bro!" Luigi called then threw the ball as hard as he could.

Even though Mario could barely see the ball, he swung blindly but missed the ball anyway. It was no surprise for Luigi and Toad, but Mario couldn't believe it! He just knew he would hit the ball but it didn't turn out as he thought it would. He quickly made up an excuse for failing to hit the ball.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Mario lied and began searching for the ball.

"You said you were ready bro!" Luigi yelled as he turned to his brother who still searched for the missing ball.

Toad yawned in spite of feeling the pangs of being struck in the face, twice. He was tired and Mario's miss was the last strike for him. He was more than ready to go.

"Well Luigi, I'm going to you guy's house, see ya!" Toad said and began walking away.

Luigi looked back and spotted Toad running far off in the distance; the little guy was really running! Far too fast for Luigi to catch!

Luigi turned back to Mario who had finally found the ball; he knew he should have left during Mario's search for the ball but it was much too late now.

"Catch!"

Mario called while throwing the ball at Luigi; who missed the ball yet again but quickly found it on the ground. He picked it up and looked at Mario again; he knew how to escape this time. Luigi planned to throw the ball as far as he could then take off as Toad had done. He decided to act as if playing baseball in bad weather wasn't a stupid idea so Mario wouldn't suspect anything.

"You ready Mario? We can do this bro! You almost had it!"

Mario was happily surprised to hear Luigi speak like that. He smiled and took hold of the bat again,

"Yeah! Let's-a go Luigi!"

Mario was ready to bat; he didn't have a clue what the man in green was up to.

"Here it comes bro!" Luigi threw the ball for the final time just knowing Mario would miss it.

Mario was ready for it this time; he swung the bat and hit the ball as hard as he could! The ball went flying into the sky where nobody could see it of course but Luigi wasn't trying to anyway as he was running home. Luigi kept running and running like it was no tomorrow and didn't look back not even for a second! The green bro was gone. Never would he come out in this kind of weather again, ever!

"Hey! I hit the ball! Luigi l… Luigi?"

Mario noticed Luigi wasn't there, he didn't know what had happened. He began to look around for both his brother as well as the ball.

Meanwhile, Bowser was at his castle telling two of his minions to go and deliver a letter to Peach's castle for him. It was a love letter that they were not allowed to either open or read. Bowser sat on his throne explaining what he expected the two chosen minions, Boom Boom and Pom Pom to do.

"If you two can't accomplish this simple task YOU'RE FIRED! Got it?!" Bowser yelled.

He was disappointed in Boom Boom and Pom Pom as he felt they couldn't get anything done right. (Even though Bowser himself couldn't stop Mario or do what he wanted)

Boom Boom shivered, then nodded his head rapidly in fear; he didn't want to be kicked out of Bowser's koopa troop army.

"NOW GET OUT!" Bowser yelled at the two koopas.

Boom Boom immediately turned and ran as fast as he could toward Peach's castle. Pom Pom ran behind him…. until she tripped and fell. She slid out of Bowser's throne room and hit the corridor wall directly across from the room's entrance. Bowser watched her wide eyed then shook his head sideways in disgust; he felt he would have gotten the letter delivered faster himself if he had gone instead of Pom Pom and Boom Boom. Pom Pom, slowly stood up and looked around for a while. The injury to her head had made her forget what she was doing. She tried to compose herself and remember what she needed to do as Bowser watched her and grew even more annoyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled.

"Um, I uh… forgot…" Pom Pom answered in a quiet voice.

She knew Bowser was going to be angry at her response. Bowser's fiery breath expelled from his mouth as he screamed loudly. He was very annoyed with Pom Pom and just wanted to get rid of her.

"GET OUT!"

Pom Pom nearly jumped out of her shell as she rushed as far away from Bowser and the castle as she could get.

There she was, outside in the bad weather having no idea where she was supposed to go and had lost Boom Boom already. She began to walk around outside to try to think of what she could do. She hated Bowser because he was always so mean and grumpy.

"Peach wouldn't want his stupid letter anyway!" Pom Pom thought to herself. She felt the wind blowing and the rain pouring upon her head and shivered from the cold.

"IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

She continued to wander around outside. The bad weather began to make her feel different. The torrential downpour of rain and the blowing wind affected her emotions making her feel sad. She felt like she needed to improve and do something better so she wouldn't have to get yelled at for making little mistakes or messing thing up occasionally. She felt unimportant and eventually believed that she was unimportant. After a little more doubting herself and a bit more walking, she sat under a tree so she could avoid some of the harshly blowing rain. She didn't like getting wet or even being outside at the moment. She wanted to go home and lay down.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pom Pom let out a loud scream and lay on her back.

Pom Pom then took out her boomerang and thought about the first time she used one. She gradually began to feel a little bit better because it took her mind off of being yelled at by Bowser.

"I wish I could do something else, something…. less stressful and frustrating… BUT I'M TOO STUPID!" She said to herself.

She closed her eyes and began to think some more to herself, wondering what she could do besides help Bowser with terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Maybe, I can be a… I don't know… A NOBODY!" She said, rubbing her head.

She was confused and stressing out over things. She was sick and tired of helping Bowser's fat ungrateful ass and wished Boom Boom hadn't left so she could have someone to talk with.

Boom Boom had been trying his very best to avoid Pom Pom because he thought she was getting him yelled at more. She wished she had someone around her or someone to talk with.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice…

"Home run! Come on-a home run!" the voice said.

Pom Pom got up and felt she needed to hide. She looked around for a while and spotted some nearby bushes; she then ran behind them and got down to avoid being spotted. She hid behind them and then took a peek through them to see whom it might have been that she heard. To her surprise, it was Mario!

She wondered what he was doing outside in the bad weather but she wondered why he was carrying a baseball bat and baseball even more. She looked at him as if he were crazy but decided she would watch. She felt more comfortable again but she didn't understand why she was watching Mario make himself look like an idiot playing baseball out in beyond horrible weather. She was tempted to go over and ask him just exactly what he was doing out there, but she was too nervous.

Mario then threw the ball up into the air and swung the bat..and missed. Even though he was giving it his all out there trying to play baseball on a bad day and failing miserably, he didn't give up. He would search and search the ground until he found the ball then he would toss it up and give it another go! He didn't have much success unfortunately. He kept on throwing but the ball went too high causing him to look up and the rain quickly stung his eyes. Besides that, the sky was just much too dark for him to see.

"Wow! He's so stupid he makes me look smart!" Pom Pom said to herself and laughed.

"Well, this is a bit more challenging than I thought it would be." Mario said and scratched his head.

He quickly picked up the ball and was ready to try for the last time, if he couldn't hit it this time he'd call it a night and go home. Mario tossed the ball upward then immediately swung the bat like a true champion, giving it his all once again as Pom Pom watched him in silent awe.

"Amazing!" She thought as she watched him swing the bat with all his might….blindly.

Though his effort was a valiant one, the result was just as Pom Pom expected…. he missed it …again.

She found Mario's failure to be hilarious! He looked incredibly stupid swinging the bat in the rain and dark outside. She fought hard not to laugh too loudly and risk being discovered.

"This is impossible! How am I supposed do this? I just realized that this is the stupidest thing that I-a ever did in my life-a!" Mario said, as he annoyedly slammed his bat and his baseball on the ground.

Mario felt like the dumbest person in the kingdom and who knows….he might have been. Pom Pom then realized that this was the perfect opportunity for her to redeem herself! If she could get Mario and bring him to Bowser then surely he would see how much of a fantastic minion she was!

Mario began to walk towards the bush that Pom Pom was hiding in so she had to think quickly if she wanted to KO him.

"What to do? WHAT TO DO?!" She thought frantically to herself.

Finally out of options, she then stuck her leg out to trip Mario who continued walking blindly, concentrating more about how stupid baseball was at the moment until he met Pom Pom's leg and fell face first to the ground.

Pom Pom looked a bit worried as she knew she had just messed up. Surely a simple trip wouldn't knock out Super Mario! But when Mario didn't bother to move for a while, she began to question whether or not it actually did work. She slowly moved over towards him until she was close enough to touch his head. She gently rubbed Mario's head then slowly turned him over on his back.

"Oh no!"

She gasped in shock and fear when she saw a bit of blood running down Mario's head. Pom Pom was sure he definitely wasn't awake but wasn't so sure if he was alive. Mario had hit his head on a hard rock when he fell and was out cold. She wiped the blood off his head and began to panic; she never made anyone bleed before and expected that the worst had happened to Mario.

"Please wake up! Please?" She said trying to keep calm but it wasn't working.

She was nearly about to cry now and had no idea what to do. She then dragged Mario over to the bush where she began to panic even more. Pom Pom continuously wiped Mario's bleeding forehead and hoped that he would wake up soon although she began to doubt that he would. She placed Mario's head on her lap and took off his hat to try not to get blood on it. She then kept her hand over Mario's head and closed her eyes.

"Please be alive, please be alive." Pom Pom said to herself and hoping Mario was okay.

She sat there holding Mario's head and hoping for the best. The last thing she would want to do is kill someone but she especially didn't want to kill Mario since she has always had sort of a little crush on him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck gently and was about to cry again until she heard someone walking close by.

"Oh no, now what is it? Boom Boom? How am I going to explain this?" Pom Pom thought to herself then leaned her head against Mario's head.

Then a short koopa styling a bib around his neck appeared. She knew exactly who it was and wasn't happy to see him not one bit. Bowser Jr. was always annoying to Pom Pom and he knew damn well that he was though she didn't. She thought he would just do things because he was young and immature, but his bib wearing said it all…he was a big baby! He was the biggest baby of all of Bowser's children. He was always looking for a way to make Bowser yell at her when he was around. He looked at her and smiled wickedly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?! Having a romantic cuddle with stupid Mario are we?" he teased and began to snicker annoyingly.

Pom Pom instantly blushed and then frowned; she was annoyed by him already but didn't want to say anything offensive to the little snob.

"I hurt him really badly! His head was bleeding!" Pom Pom spoke rapidly in desperate hope to of getting Mario some kind of help.

"Really?! That's Great!" He exclaimed, then he calmed himself, cleared his throat loudly and spoke. "I mean…Good work mindless minion, you actually did something right! Give him here so I can take him to my dad!"

"What?! No!" Pom Pom instinctively rejected this idea, then realized what she had done. "Uh oh!" she thought to herself after she had spoken.

Bowser Jr. glared at her angrily. He hated it when the hired help didn't listen to him since he was very spoiled.

"What did you just say?! GIMME THE PLUMBER NOW! Or I'll tell my dad you're defending Mario!" Bowser Jr. said in rage.

"Tell him! I don't care!" Pom Pom said not following his orders and ignoring the threat. There was no point in trying to hide it now. She knew she had to stand up for the unconscious Mario no matter what the cost or she would never forgive herself.

Bowser Jr. became very irritated and decided to just force her to relinquish Mario. He walked closer and grabbed Mario's legs, tugging them hard as Pom Pom held him. He was determined to take him from her and present him to his father as his prize.

"GIMME THE FUCKING PLUMBER YOU IDIOT! Let…..Go!" Bowser Jr. grunted angrily as he tugged with his fingers locked securely around Mario's calves. Pom Pom closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Mario's chest, so that she would not choke him and held onto him tightly. She wasn't about to give Bowser Jr. what he wanted because he was always getting things his way and she hated that. Well, she told herself that, but she didn't want Mario to be hurt any more than he already was so she knew she had to make sure that didn't happen and she would even if she had to hurt Bowser's son in the process.

"NO! Go play with your toys! I'm not giving him to you!" Pom Pom shouted trying to hold onto Mario,

"YOU BETTER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME YOU JACKASS! "Bowser Jr. said as mad as can be and still struggling to take Mario.

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER LET HIM GO!" Pom Pom said angrily. She then lifted her foot while bending her knee and shot her foot forward rapidly. Her foot hit Bowser Jr. right square in the face….hard!

Bowser Jr. was stunned by the attack and lost his grip on Mario. He rolled a few feet away from them due to the impact. He was upset and angry now, as he never would have expected one of Bowser's minions to ever lay a finger on him. He looked up at Pom Pom then slowly managed to stand on his feet. He was still a little dazed from the kick, but he wanted to make a last threat before his hasty retreat.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M TELLING MY DAD YOU HIT ME AND YOU'RE PROTECTING MARIO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Bowser Jr. yelled then ran away.

Pom Pom knew he meant it too because he was always looking for something to do to get someone in trouble. He then ran away screaming at the top of his lungs and did not bother to look back. He could not wait to tell his dad because he knew Pom Pom would be in trouble. Pom Pom knew she had to come up with something quick or she and Mario were done for. She knew she could make it if she left Mario but just couldn't make herself do it. After all, it was her fault that he was unconscious now.

"Mario, please don't be dead, WAKE UP! I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I'm… sorry!" Pom Pom said and closed her eyes.

She refused to let go of Mario. Then unexpectedly Mario slowly opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Pom Pom holding onto him and didn't know if it was a dream or reality. He didn't have a clue of what had happened but he just knew he had a really bad pain in his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mario said rubbing his head in confusion and from the pain.

Pom Pom opened her eyes in surprise and smiled happily. Hearing his voice was the best thing that happened for her all day.

"You're awake!" Pom Pom said with joy.

"Yeah, what happened? And-a what are you doing here Pom Pom?"

"I…. Y… Bowser Jr. knocked you out and was trying to take you Bowser but I wouldn't let him." Pom Pom thought it would be safer to lie at that moment instead of say what really happened.

Mario was surprised to hear that but believed she was telling him the truth; he didn't question her at all.

"Really? Oh thanks Pom Pom I don't know why you did that, my visions a bit-a blurry." Mario said rubbing his eyes; Pom Pom smiled and helped him to his feet, she was happy to see Mario awake now. After all, she thought she had killed him.

"Hey, we gotta go, I'm sure that Bowser Jr. went to tell Bowser what happened so we have to hide. I kicked him in the face when he tried to take you." Pom Pom explained

"You-a what? Oh, where to-a go?"

Pom Pom said the first thing that came to her mind.

"My house! Come on! We'll totally be safe there!"

"Ok, uh let's-a go."

Pom Pom gently lifted his arm and positioned herself beneath it as she held onto Mario then began to guide him to her home. She was a bit happy that she tripped him now as she was already spending more time with him. She began to look at Mario more differently now and he wasn't an enemy to her but he was something else now.

"Oh…Mario."

She thought to herself, as she couldn't stop thinking about him now even though he was right next to her. She wondered what was going on in Mario's head; she hoped that he was not thinking that she was trying to trick him or anything because she no longer wanted to harm Mario.

After traveling for a bit, they finally reached a forest. Somewhere hidden in this forest, far away from other places in the kingdom was Pom Pom's house. It wasn't a house that stood out, in fact, it was rather hard to find because of the thick growth of tall trees and shrubbery. Pom Pom located it easily, but Mario was feeling rather tired now and wanted to lie down. Pom Pom looked at Mario and was happy to see that he was no longer bleeding. She felt sorry that she caused Mario such a headache though. Once the front door was located, she quickly opened it. She did not have any keys to the house and didn't think that anyone would try to break inside. Following their entry, she closed the door quickly to avoid possibly being found. The inside of the house became pitch black. Mario then rubbed his head and spoke in a tired voice.

"Is this the place? I can't see anything in-a here."

"Yeah this is my home hang on Mario I'm going to lay you down so you can rest." Pom Pom announced as she walked further into the house.

She was able to navigate through the darkness in her home easily unlike Mario. She realized that Mario was struggling to see in the dark and instinctively reached out, taking hold of his wrist and leading him. Mario didn't complain when she did this, so she continued leading him through the living room.

She made it over to a couch in her living room and slowly helped Mario lay down on the couch. Mario groaned in pain as his head was still hurting a bit. Pom Pom was glad that she was able to get Mario out of the storm.

"Mario, would you like me to turn on the light?" Pom Pom asked politely showing concern for him.

"No, I think the light might-a make my headache worse but, thanks for asking." Mario said with his hand still massaging his aching head.

"Okay, I can get a blanket and pillow if you'd like."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Pom Pom slowly walked away to get blankets and pillows for her unexpected guest Mario.

Mario wondered about what exactly was going on, he didn't fully understand what was happening with his life right now. He didn't remember what he was doing outside and was still surprised that Pom Pom was there to help him instead of someone else. Mario began to wonder why Pom Pom helped him and even went against Bowser Jr. just to protect him, perhaps there was more to it than he thought.

Pom Pom then came back with blankets and pillows for Mario; she walked until she reached the couch then put the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Here you go Mario." Pom Pom said and picked up a pillow.

Mario then lifted his head as Pom Pom placed the pillow under him.

"Thanks." Mario said appreciating Pom Pom's concern for him.

"You're welcome." Pom Pom answered.

"Hey, do you have candle or something? I kind of want a little light now."

"Sure! It's right on the table right besides your head!" she declared as she grabbed the candlestick eagerly wanting to accommodate Mario's wishes. She herself wanted to have a little light in the room so she could see Mario's face better.

Mario channeled his fire ability just enough to produce a small flame at the tip of his finger. Pom Pom jumped in surprise, having forgotten that Mario had such an ability. She tilted the candlestick over to Mario's finger and lit it. Now the room was somewhat brighter. She then placed the candle back on the table, silently observing Mario.

"Your head looks a lot better now Mario, it was a bit um, like bloody before." Pom Pom said and gently rubbed his head.

"Really? Well, it does feel a bit better I guess." Mario said then noticed her smiling at him cheerfully.

He didn't say anything, as he could not find any words to say at that moment. Now, he began to question Pom Pom's behavior more and didn't know what she was thinking. Mario then blushed and closed his eyes. Pom Pom realized what she was doing and blushed in embarrassment herself. She thought it would be a good idea to start a conversation now.

"Hey um, Mario they don't know where my house is so we're definitely safe from them here.

"That's good." Mario answered then opened his eyes and looked at her.

Pom Pom really liked Mario now. She loved to talk to him but she couldn't tell him that she enjoyed his company…. she just couldn't! She was much too nervous!

Pom Pom began to fix up the other blankets she had on the floor so she could lie down and sleep close to Mario. She wanted him to know that she wasn't against him so she began to speak again.

"I won't tell them where you are, you can…trust me." She said and gave Mario a friendly smile. Mario then rolled off the couch and lay on the floor beside her. He was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around her and wanted to get to know her better.

"Tell me about yourself Pom Pom." He said looking at her; Pom Pom blushed but then struggled in silent thought of positive things after constantly being reminded of her negative attributes.

"Well, I'm a girl." Pom Pom said not knowing what to say

"Uh-huh." Mario said a bit confused on why she stated the obvious.

"I'm a koopa."

"I can see that."

"I like using my boomerangs."

"You're pretty good with them too."

Pom Pom blushed then smiled. She liked Mario's compliments as they made her begin to feel good about herself.

"Do you have any family Pom Pom?" Mario asked.

"Just Boom Boom, he's my big brother but I he thinks I am an idiot."

"Why do you-a think that?"

"He called me an idiot and tries to stay away from me when Bowser wants us to do something."

"That's not-a cool."

"I know, but I can't seem to do anything right so maybe I am an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, you managed to protect me and-a bring me here didn't you?"

Pom Pom then realized that she did do something she wanted to do, protect Mario! She then began to think about looking after Mario, forever.

"Hey! You're right! I'm going to keep looking out for you, Mario!" Pom Pom announced proudly.

"Oh! Uh okay, I guess we're friends now-a huh?" Mario smiled at Pom Pom.

"Totally!"

"Don't ever think you're an idiot Pom Pom, you're smart, very smart."

Pom Pom blushed and then continued to talk, she was enjoying talking to Mario and thought he was the nicest person on the planet now. He was making her feel very pleased with herself and she began to think about more things she could do with Mario, she was going to try to keep him around her whenever she got the chance as she really liked Mario.

"Thank you, I think you're smart too." Pom Pom replied despite calling Mario an idiot earlier.

"Thanks, hey are you tired? I am, I think I am about to-a go to sleep now." Mario began to yawn.

"I'm sleepy too, let's go to sleep."

"Okay, we can talk more in the-a morning Pom Pom how's that sound?"

"Really? Cool! That sounds great! I like talking to you Mario, you're nice!"

"Heheh, okay I'm going to-a bed now, goodnight Pom Pom my unexpected companion."

Pom Pom smiled at Mario then responded to him, she feeling very happy that she didn't leave him behind.

"Goodnight Mario, my super cool friend!" She stated, still feeling happier than ever before.

Mario closed his eyes to rest silently then he began to wonder what Luigi would think if he knew that he was here at Pom Pom's house but he eventually fell asleep after getting comfortable under the blankets.

Pom Pom yawned as she was about to go to sleep as well but she wanted to do something first. She crawled closer to Mario while he slept, shaking slightly, nervous from what she was about to do but decided to do it anyway in case she never got the chance again. She lowered her head and kissed Mario on his forehead leaving a wet mark on the plumbers sleeping head.

Pom Pom felt proud of herself for kissing Mario's head. She had never given anyone a kiss before and felt a bit different now but in a good way. She felt her heart beating faster and knew it was because of Mario now. She was developing more than a simple little crush Mario; she wanted to be with him now. She then lay down beside Mario, snuggling herself up against him gently to get more comfortable. She never cuddled with anyone before and was enjoying how it felt. She loved being close to Mario thinking it was scary and fun at the same time. She wondered what Mario would say if he were to feel her cuddling him but she didn't think too hard on it. She then closed her eyes and slowly put her head against Mario's.

"Goodnight Mario, you're so nice." She began to dose off peacefully to sleep with Mario

OH God! This website is confusing for me! Also, can someone tell me how to add a Pom Pom tag?

Anyway, that's it for chapter 1, I will try to post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I am back! I was trying to um, make this sound as good as I possibly could so... yeah, 2 week difference I think, ANYWAY! Back to our lovely story!

Bowser Jr. ran and ran until he made it back to his father's castle; his face was still in pain from the kick Pom Pom gave him after he tried to take Mario from her. He was irritated just thinking about the two of them. He was looking forward to what his dad had to say once he found out about what Pom Pom had done to him. He rushed to the front of the castle door, frowned angrily, then began to bang on the door furiously trying to get someone to open it.

"LEMME IN LEMME IN!"He screamed while beating the door harder.

Bowser was sitting on his throne until he heard the knocking. He grew immediately annoyed with the loud banging sounds and decided he would get up and open the door himself. He stomped loudly because he was very angry about having to get up and answer the door himself. Whomever it was at the door was going to get it for making him have to walk at this time of night! He stood in front of the door, then frowned as his anger had reached its boiling point now. He would get annoyed and angered by almost everything easily so it wasn't anything unusual for those who knew Bowser well. He punched the door angrily which caused the door to swing open hard, hitting poor Bowser Jr. and knocking him over on his back.

"WHO DARES TO BOTHER ME AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" Bowser yelled while he looked around outside for who could have possibly had the balls to awaken him. He didn't see anyone until he looked down and spotted his son sprawled out on the ground.

"Owww Papa! That hurt! Why'd you do that?" Bowser Jr. said almost crying.

He was in even more pain now. Bowser Jr. was just having an unlucky day it would appear. Bowser grabbed Bowser Jr. by his hair, lifting him from the ground, and frowning harder as he grew EVEN MORE angry! He had told his son about leaving the castle this late and it was his second time doing it this week.

"JUNIOR! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING OUT THIS LATE?!" Bowser yelled then thumped his finger in his son's face as hard as he possibly could. Bowser Jr. held his face and then began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Pom Pom hit me." He said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Bowser yelled confused about what Bowser Jr. said.

"POM POM HIT ME! SHE HIT ME IN MY FACE!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU GOING OUT THIS LATE?!"

Bowser Jr. then came to realize that things might not be going how he hoped it would since Bowser didn't even seem angry about Pom Pom hitting him. He was starting to think that coming back to the castle was a bad idea now.

"ANSWER ME!" Bowser yelled in Bowser Jr.'s face demanding an answer.

"N… nothing." Bowser Jr. spoke hesitantly trying not to further anger his father.

"GET YOUR LITTLE ASS IN HERE!" Bowser dragged Bowser Jr. inside the castle walls then closed the door.

He walked over to his throne and threw Bowser Jr. in the seat hard, knocking the wind out of him from the impact. Bowser Jr. fell back but then quickly sat up and looked at Bowser who was still frowning. Junior was beginning to get very annoyed with his father for throwing him around like that and yelling at him. He began to wish that Mario was there to beat Bowser and shut him up but of course Mario wasn't there. Bowser looked at Bowser Jr. and noticed his frown. He did not like that, not one bit and if anything, it just made him get louder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT LIKE THAT?!" Bowser said angrily as steam came out his nose.

"It's all Pom Pom's fault! She told me to go outside and…" Junior lied but then was cut off by Bowser's angry loud voice.

"…AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO! WHAT'S YOUR POINT?!"

"I could have got Mario but she was protecting him! She kicked me in my face!"

"I'M GETTING SICK OF YOUR STUPID….!" Bowser began but Bowser Jr. then interrupted him.

"But Dad! I swear I'm telling the…" Junior began but Bowser smacked him in his face immediately interrupting his sentence.

Bowser hated people talking back to him especially if it was one of his own kids. Bowser then roared loudly in his son's face and threw him out of his throne. Bowser Jr. slid across the floor but quickly got to his feet again. He looked at Bowser and frowned at him again, he was about to snap if Bowser kept pushing his buttons as he was.

"Hey dad! Don't fucking throw me!" He said angrily at Bowser.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"Bowser questioned full of surprise by his son, but not in a pleasant way.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING THROW ME! YOU FAT BITCH!"

Bowser began to stomp his way over to Bowser Jr. angrily. He was preparing to give him the beating of a lifetime now. He didn't like Junior's language at all. He had never been cursed at before and was surprised that his son was the first one to do such a disrespectful thing. He wondered where he had learned those words from at first but then remembered that he was always cursing and swearing himself! He still didn't think that his son had any right to curse though. Bowser Jr. then began to run for the doors to the outside after realizing that what he had said really angered his father. Bowser ran after his son, quickly catching up to him as he fled.

"Hang on dad I'm sorry!" Junior said as he realized that he was about to be caught.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY!" Bowser roared angrily as he grabbed Bowser Jr. by his throat and slammed him into the wall hard.

Bowser Jr. gasped for air and tried to make Bowser let go of his throat. Bowser then let out another angry loud scream and dropped Bowser Jr. to the floor. He didn't know what to do with him anymore. It seemed that Bowser Jr. was getting more and more out of hand everyday now. Bowser turned around and began to walk towards his throne where he sat down.

"Go to your room and go to bed! NOW! No snacks or TV!" Bowser said slightly more calm than he was before.

"Yes sir!" Bowser Jr. replied then ran off to go in his room.

He didn't know why Bowser didn't beat him but was thankful to still be alive. He figured that maybe he could get away with more than he thought he could and decided that he wouldn't change his behavior not one bit. He was going to get what he wanted whenever he wanted it, he thought. He made it to his room, closed the door and locked it. He then turned on his TV and began to play a Mario Party game. He just wanted to be hard headed now and didn't really even care if he got caught. He then reached under his pillow and grabbed a bag of fruity candies called Koopa Fruit snacks, opened the bag and began to eat the candy just as his dad told him not to.

"What an idiot. I do what I want! He can't tell me what to do anymore!" Junior thought to himself smiling.

The next morning was a peaceful one. The sun brought nice was warm weather outside, the wind wasn't blowing hard and there was no rain pouring hard outside anymore. It was a relatively quiet and pleasant day outside. The area surrounding the house where Pom Pom lived was usually quiet though. She picked the place she thought would be perfect for her to enjoy the peacefulness. It was perfect for her since she liked to be alone. She slept on the floor while still holding onto Mario from behind him. Her face rested atop his cheek and her arms gently draped his neck. She was dreaming about herself and Mario and how she enjoyed being with him.

After sleeping a little while longer Mario began to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes and began to panic because he felt someone holding him. He didn't remember much and wondered who was with him until he spotted Pom Pom from the corner of his eye! He was a little surprised at first but then thought about the conversation he had with her yesterday. She seemed like she was shy or nervous about something. He then slowly raised his hand and gently rubbed her head.

Mario sat up and touched his own head, which was feeling a lot better than yesterday. He then remembered how Pom Pom told him that she had defended him against Bowser Jr. At first, he thought it was a crazy dream but apparently, it wasn't since he was still with her. He did not remember her cuddling up with him as he went to sleep though. Mario thought about what Luigi and Toad might be doing.

"They did disappear yesterday." He thought to himself.

Mario then rose to his feet and yawned as he thought about going to go look for Luigi and Toad but he didn't want to leave Pom Pom alone. After all, she did hit Bowser Jr. and that probably isn't a safe thing to do if you're a koopa.

Mario looked around as he realized that it was morning now and he could see all the things inside of her house now since it was no longer dark. He realized immediately that she didn't have much inside and he didn't even see a TV! He scratched his head, continuing to look around the house. It wasn't dirty or anything like that, it was just rather empty. Mario then began to think that she was extremely lonely. He sat down next to her, looked at her carefully and noticed that she was smiling. Mario had seen her smiling a lot lately, but even in her sleep? He decided that he would try to spend time with her because he felt that she needed someone to talk with. He thought that talking to her was actually nice even though he was still surprised that she stood up for him yesterday. He wanted to show her that he appreciated her tremendous concern for him.

Mario remembered how he was trying to play baseball out in the rain by himself, he thought that it was the dumbest thing he had ever done (and it probably was). He didn't even feel like thinking about baseball now… or rain.

Pom Pom's awakening yawn captured his attention immediately as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Seeing that Mario was still at her home made her morning a good one already and she couldn't resist the urge to smile, again. She slowly crawled closer to Mario silently, not revealing her intentions of giving him a hug, which she wanted to do before she chickened out and blew the chance. Mario smiled and gave her a friendly wave as she grew nearer to him.

"How do you feel-a Pom Pom?" Mario asked politely but Pom Pom didn't let the sound of his voice questioning her interrupt her mission.

She kept moving as if he had not spoken to her. She finally made it over to him, sat next to him then slowly wrapped her arms around him embracing him tightly as she slowly closed her eyes.

Mario blushed, wondering why she was doing this to him but then thought it was obvious?! She liked him and was happy that he was with her! He then began realize just how much he meant to Pom Pom FINALLY! He thought about the things she told him that happened last night, how Bowser Jr. tried to take him but she defended him, how she helped him get out of the rain when he could barely see and how she hugged him now. Was it all just a coincidence? Nope! It wasn't! She liked him, she was hugging him now and she wanted to protect him, which she also said last night!

Mario then slowly wrapped his arms around Pom Pom and began to hug her back in return. He then thought to himself.

"Why is she the only koopa that has pink skin?"

He thought about how it was unusual to see something like that. Pom Pom rubbed Mario's back as she hugged him feeling quite happy that he hugged her back. She believed that she was one-step closer to winning his heart. She slowly pulled away from Mario and smiled at him, unsure of what to say soooooooooo she just stared at him! She noticed that he was blushing but and unable to speak just as she was.

Mario then looked at Pom Pom and scratched his head as if trying to figure something out. He then came up with an idea on how he could spend time with Pom Pom somewhere.

"Hey-a Pom Pom, let's go for a walk or something." Mario suggested, rubbing his arm in a little bit of embarrassment.

Pom Pom's eyes grew wide she couldn't believe what was happening right now! Mario wanted to go somewhere with her! It was so exciting and what was even more exciting is that Mario appeared to be getting nervous about it too! She felt extremely lucky, at the moment, and thought that today was going to be a great day! She closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully but still, unable to think of any words to say so she simply nodded indicating "yes".

"Okay, where do you wanna go Pom Pom?"Mario asked looking at her and smiling.

"Oh I don't really know. I'm not really an outdoor type of person." Pom Pom said and then yawned in Mario's face.

"Well uh, let's just see what we can-a find outside, how's that sound?"

"It sounds fun!" Pom Pom said as she jumped up to her feet rushing toward the door, but turned to look at Mario. She was feeling very happy about the chance to be going somewhere with him.

Mario then slowly stood up and stretched. He still felt rather tired but forced himself to take a walk anyway. Pom Pom continued looking and smiling at him clearly unable to express how happy she was now. Mario then began to walk slowly toward the door. Pom Pom followed behind him still feeling very positive about the whole day. Mario looked around outside and was quickly baffled. He didn't recognize the area at all. Everything looked new to him but Pom Pom knew the way through the area blindfolded if necessary. She rarely had visitors so she was used to like being alone, until Mario came along.

"You sure do live in a-a safe environment Pom Pom, I don't-a see a single house out here besides yours."Mario commented.

"It's nice isn't it, Mario? It's just the two of us, you and me! We are the only normal ones in all of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Pom Pom said cheerfully as she looked at him in wonder of what he was thinking. She hoped that she was on his mind in a positive manner and it turns out she was! Mario was thinking about how she had cuddled with him when he slept, it was weird to him and yet touching. He walked slowly, looking back to see if she was following him and to his surprise, she was not. She was too busy daydreaming about being with Mario and doing things together like getting ice cream or making fun of people or just simply talking with one another. She then snapped back into reality and noticed Mario was staring at her. She didn't know why he was looking at her and just looked back at him. Mario scratched his head and then spoke.

"Are you coming Pom Pom?"

Pom Pom then realized that she was supposed to walk with Mario then quickly ran over to him.

"I'm ready!" She said standing beside Mario.

The two began to walk closely beside each other through the unknown area where Pom Pom's home was located. They didn't see a single living being around the area which made Pom Pom happy but Mario was a bit worried. He wondered if Pom Pom had eliminated people that used to live there so she could make her own perfect home but concluded that it was a ridiculous thought. Pom Pom began to hum something while walking, that he was unfamiliar with so he decided he'd asked what she was humming.

"What are you-a humming Pom Pom?" Mario asked curiously.

"I….don't really know, I just felt like humming! Do you want to hum with me?" Pom Pom asked smiling at Mario AS ALWAYS!

"Uh no thanks, how about I-a tell you a story instead?"

"Sure! That sounds fun!"

"Okay, let's-a sit down right here, it seems nice." Mario sat down and leaned back against a tree.

"Okay." Pom Pom sat down and scooted close to Mario.

He found it pretty darn obvious that Pom Pom had feelings for him now and he found it almost cute. He was beginning to like Pom Pom and found her to be trustworthy now. He knew she didn't have any tricks up her sleeve now! For her to act like this and not like him at all, would just be impossible now! Mario turned to Pom Pom and looked into her eyes. He thought she had pretty eyes and a pretty face for a koopa. Pom Pom noticed Mario looking at her and quickly looked towards the ground blushing. She didn't know why he was looking at her like that but didn't bother to ask him either because of her shyness. Mario knew that Pom Pom felt embarrassed and wanted to let her know she did not have to be. He slowly moved closer to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Pom Pom jumped in surprise slightly but continued to look towards the ground. She couldn't look at him now…she'd just melt if she did.

"You have pretty eyes Pom Pom. Did you know red is my favorite-a color?" Mario said trying to make Pom Pom feel less shy.

"Th… thank you." Pom Pom managed to reply while still looking down.

She couldn't find the courage to look up at him anymore and she was thinking that Mario would say something bad about her now. Mario didn't want her to be this nervous around him but at the same time he still found it to be cute. He then gently rubbed Pom Pom's cheek and spoke to her again. She was much too afraid to speak. She never had someone look into her eyes before! It was something totally new for the inexperienced koopa.

"Thanks for looking out for me Pom Pom, I really appreciate it." Mario stated. He had forgotten all about telling her a story as well as looking for his brother and Toad. His mind was now just set on Pom Pom.

"You…. Wanna go get some-a ice cream?" Mario asked not knowing what else to say.

Pom Pom was surprised by what Mario had just asked her. She was just thinking about going to get some ice cream with him. She then slowly looked up at Mario and nodded her head indicating "yes". Mario smiled, truly enjoying making her feel happy, as he rubbed her shoulder and stood up. He thought about how he could help her be less shy and nervous when he complimented her. He wondered if she knew that he knew she liked him and he figured that she didn't. Pom Pom then stood up next to Mario looking a bit worried because she didn't know what to do and felt like she was messing things up. She began to think that Mario thought she was weird now.

They both began to walk again but it was much quieter due to Pom Pom's sudden silence. That bothered Mario because he wanted to hear her talk and be cheerful. He didn't like that she was being silent now as it made him feel that he made her afraid to speak. He looked at her and thought of something to talk about that might make her happy.

"I wanna learn how to-a use boomerangs like you-a someday." He said trying to get her to talk.

"Oh really? I can teach you if you'd like! I can teach you how to use shurikens too!" Pom Pom said feeling less embarrassed now.

"That sounds cool Pom Pom!"

"You're so cool Mario, Bowser's an idiot for not liking you."

"Bowser's stupid, nobody likes him, not even his-a own minions!"

Pom Pom began to smile and then thought she should ask Mario a personal question so she could know a bit more about Mario.

"What do you like to do the most Mario?"

"Uh, I don't-a really know, but I do like talking to you a lot!"

"Really?! Nobody ever talks to me! I think everyone else thinks I'm weird or something like that."

"Screw everybody else then! You're not-a weird you're cool and fun to hang out with."

"Th… thanks Mario, I don't know why you're so nice." Pom Pom said and then looked at Mario as they continued to walk.

They were close to Toad town now it was only a few minutes away. Mario knew exactly where to get the ice cream in the town. His good old friend who left him out in the rain; Toad had a job which was at an ice cream shop. All Toad did all day was work at the ice cream shop and talk bad about the people he hated. Toad was always getting annoyed and Mario would get annoyed by Toad always getting annoyed but they were still good friends when they weren't disagreeing.

Mario pointed at Toad Town and spoke.

"They sell ice cream in-a Toad Town Pom Pom, it's-a pretty good-a!" Mario said looking at her.

Pom Pom began to have second thoughts. She felt that the toads in the town would not like her for being a member of the koopa troop and didn't want to go in the town at all not even for ice cream!

"Um, I think I'll wait outside the town. They probably won't want me in there." Pom Pom replied quietly.

"What? Sure they will! If they don't want you in there they don't-a want me in there! Come on-a, let's-a go!"

Pom Pom then felt Mario grab her hand and stared at him. She quickly blushed but then smiled, feeling happy that Mario was holding her hand now. This was another sign that he was falling in love with her, well, she believed that he was. She felt that she really could go in and be welcomed just like Mario said she would. She soon noticed that Mario was blushing as well and decided she would say something.

"Hey you're blushing! Just like me!" She declared smiling at Mario who didn't speak. He just held her hand and returned a smile at her. He didn't know what to say so he just rubbed his neck in an attempt to brush it off.

"Come on Mario! Let's go!" Pom Pom said giggling playfully and continued walking toward Toad Town while holding onto Mario's hand.

Mario was speechless for a while and could not think of anything to say. Their walking suddenly turned into running as they smiled and giggled at each other. Soon enough they reached the town of the toads! Pom Pom stopped at the entrance of Toad Town and looked at Mario joyfully. She was ready to go in and get a ton of ice cream! She had never had this much fun in her life and it was just a simple trip to the ice cream shop!

Mario looked at Pom Pom and gave her the thumbs up before walking into the town and holding her hand proudly. They both looked around at all of the toads in the town. There were toads building bridges and boats, some were running around and playing and some were building new houses and stores. Everything seemed to be…business as usual.. in the town today.

A toad quickly spotted Mario and rushed over to him, extending his hand towards Mario who was too busy looking at Pom Pom. The toad noticed that Mario wasn't paying any attention to him, so he took hold of his free hand while Mario's other hand still held Pom Pom's hand. Mario noticed the toad shaking his hand then and laughed slightly. Pom Pom eyed the toad strangely as she was clearly confused. She didn't know what to think or say and concluded that he was a weirdo. The toad then released Mario's hand and began to shake Pom Pom's hand.

"See? I told-a you people are-a nice in this place Pom Pom!"

Mario smiled at Pom Pom while the toad stopped shaking her hand then toad then skipped away happily. She couldn't help staring as she thought he was probably off to go shake some more hands.

"He seems okay, I think I actually like this place Mario!" Pom Pom declared, turning her attention back to the plumber.

"I'm glad you like it-a! Hey the ice cream shop is over there if you wanna go in and-a get some."

"Yaaaaaay! Let's go in Mario!" Pom Pom exclaimed.

They walked towards Toad's ice cream shop to get their ice cream. Pom Pom continued to look around the town as they walked inside. She was just amazed at the sight of the town and how friendly everyone seemed. Mario felt proud of himself for bringing her here. He felt like he was saving her by making her see the good things that are in the world. He felt like a true hero at the moment. The koopa and the plumber made it into the ice cream shop, which was almost empty. There were no customers inside and the only one inside besides Mario and Pom Pom was Toad! He was sleeping in a chair near the counter where customers order their ice cream. Mario chuckled and looked at Pom Pom who was confused by the whole thing.

"Come on-a, let's go wake up Toad so we can get some ice cream." Mario whispered and they began to walk closer to the counter to awaken the sleeping mushroom. Toad drooled as he slept hard. He had been up all night at The Mario Bros' house, watching for Mario to return. He looked over to Toad, then smiled wickedly at Pom Pom, barely able to control his laughter. Pom Pom covered her mouth and giggled silently as Mario hit his fist loudly on the table instantly surprising Toad who sprang from his seat. Once he had calmed himself a little from the initial surprise he looked up at Mario who snickered at the whole incident. He didn't know if he was awake or not because he saw Mario and Pom Pom both standing at his desk. He looked extremely tired which Pom Pom found even funnier. Mario wondered why Toad was sleeping on the job but didn't care enough to ask him about it. He always thought Toad was a bit annoying at times, because of his whining but never really told him to stop complaining. Toad let out a yawn and began to rub his eyes.

"Hey Toad-a, what's-a going on buddy?" Mario asked politely.

"What happened to you yesterday? You never came back to the house! Luigi had me stay up all night to keep a look out for you and you never came, you jerk! I had to stay awake all that time fo…" Toad began, complaining as usual until Mario rudely interrupted him.

"Anyway! This is-a Pom Pom! She's nice and doesn't whine about everything like you old-a buddy! We came in here to get some-a ice cream if you don't mind."

Toad looked at Pom Pom and realized that she was one of Bowser's minions. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake then eyed her again with a surprised look on his face. Why on earth is Mario hanging out with one of Bowser's evil minions? He thought, and he wondered even more about why he brought her to HIS ice cream shop to get ice cream for her! He looked at Mario in confusion then and back at Pom Pom. He decided that he would ask them about what was going on since he couldn't figure it out without some help.

"Hey uh, aren't you one of Bowser's minions?" He asked looking at Pom Pom questioningly.

Pom Pom didn't know how to answer and thought that Toad would tell everyone that she was therefore causing chaos in Toad Town if she answered "yes".

"Well um, I don't think so, uh...am I Mario?" She asked, looking at him hoping he had a good answer.

"Of course you're-a not! You could-a never be his minion or worker after hitting his son yesterday. What kind of ice cream do you-a want Pom Pom?" Mario asked looking at her.

Toad decided it was best to leave it all between them and to stick to doing his job at that point. He made his way over to the ice cream machine in the shop and grabbed two ice cream cones out of a plastic container next to it. The ice cream machine had five different buttons and each button produced a different flavor of ice cream. Toad knew how to work the machine better than anyone else in town and was very fond of the machine as he himself loved ice cream. He no longer wondered about where Pom Pom came from or why she was there with Mario anymore. He thought that it was none of his business and didn't really have any interest in finding out. He would often lose interest in things for some reason; he was just that type of person…or mushroom. Pom Pom had to decide what flavor she wanted and chose to go with vanilla.

"VANILLA!" She stated loudly.

"Uh, me to-a!" Mario agreed.

Toad held an ice cream cone under the machine and pressed the button he knew was for vanilla ice cream then repeated the process. The machine filled the two cones in no time and handed them both to Mario and Pom Pom. Toad then held out his hand implying that he was waiting for Mario to pay for the ice cream. Mario didn't catch on and instead gave Toad a smiling thumbs up.

Toad then spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He hated having to tell everyone to pay for ice cream. To him it was just common sense and he was probably right.

"The money?!…" Toad said getting a bit impatient.

"Oh-a yeah, uh here you go-a." Mario gave Toad four coins and gave him a thumbs up again.

"Thanks! Hey maybe I can go with you guys and hang out huh? It's better than sitting up in here all day giving out cheap ice cream I can be eating myself! What do ya say Mario?"

"No thanks-a Toad, you gotta stay here and-a give people their ice cream! It's what you do best!" Mario said as he and Pom Pom walked out of Toads ice cream shop not looking back at it.

Toad could hear Mario laughing outside about the whole thing and grew annoyed with it.

"Asshole!" Toad said as Mario walked away from the shop with Pom Pom.

They were almost out of earshot now but Mario and Pom Pom both still heard him swear. Mario looked at Pom Pom then laughed about what Toad said. He thought it was funny when Toad got angry and cursed because he was so little! Mario could never take Toad seriously even when he was angry. Mario continued to eat his ice cream and looked over to Pom Pom to see if she was enjoying hers. To his surprise, Pom Pom had eaten most of hers already! Pom Pom thought the ice cream tasted wonderful and was quickly finishing it off! She then reached down and held Mario's hand tightly, smiling at him with ice cream on her face. Mario smiled back at her and then wiped the ice cream off her face with his hand.

"Hey-a, where do you wanna go now Pom Pom?" Mario asked

"Somewhere….anywhere…. with you! Come on! It'll be fun!" She said while she finished eating her ice cream.

She liked Toad Town but wanted to spend some time with Mario only. Mario wanted to go look for Luigi but didn't want to ruin what she had planned. They then walked out of Toad Town and they made their way over to an area called Bubble Lake. Here pretty green grass grew and a tranquil lake lay. Many enjoyed visiting this quiet area. Pom Pom would usually spend time here alone with her thoughts.

Mario remembered this place; it wasn't always so quiet in the area though. He remembered when he and Luigi were somehow trapped inside of Bowser and forced to help him to navigate through the place.

Pom Pom stared at Mario's ice cream cone, wanting more ice cream for herself, but not wanting to take Mario's. Mario noticed her looking at him or rather his ice cream and knew she wanted it, so he handed it over to her.

"I can have it?" Pom Pom asked.

"Uh-huh." Mario answered

"I can't…"

"Why not-a?"

"Because, I want you to have something to yourself. I don't wanna take all your stuff from you."

"It's not like that, I can-a probably get ice cream for free anyway." Mario said and sat down next to the lake of water. Pom Pom walked over to Mario and sat down beside him. She had never tried to swim before and wondered what would happen if she fell in. She just knew that Mario would be heroic and save her. She imagined Mario wrapping his arm around her, holding her close to him while they were in the water and was tempted to jump in now but resisted from doing so. She looked at Mario and hugged him. She enjoyed hugging Mario who enjoyed her hugs as well. During the unexpected but welcome embrace, Mario accidently dropped his ice cream cone on the ground. Pom Pom didn't notice and continued to hug Mario.

"Oh great." Mario said

"What? What is it?" Pom Pom asked curiously.

"I dropped-a my ice cream!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you drop it Mario."

"What are you talking about? It slipped out of my-a hand."

"Oh, HAHAHAHAHA!" Pom Pom laughed and continued to hug Mario.

"You're nice Pom Pom and you seem like you're-a always happy for some reason now."

"That's-a because you make me happy!" Pom Pom said while blushing and hugging Mario, she then rubbed her head against him.

"What does-a that mean?" Mario questioned, blushing as well.

Pom Pom let go of Mario and spoke what was on her mind.

"Mario, I have a big plush toy of you at home. I call him Mario, like you! I never wanna sell that toy, he reminds me too much of you."

For some reason Mario couldn't fully understand what Pom Pom was trying to say, her words were just confusing!

"What is she saying!? What is the point she's trying to get across?!" He thought he knew what she was saying but wasn't too sure about it! "Come on Mario! Figure it out!" Mario then felt like he knew what she was trying to say, he thought he finally figured it out and was pretty sure about it too!

"You're saying that you-a like me like, like like aren't you?" Mario said.

Pom Pom closed her eyes and nodded slowly, happy that she managed to tell Mario how she felt because he wasn't clicking on for some reason! Pom Pom began to rub her arm in embarrassment hoping that Mario wouldn't laugh at her. She hadn't meant to make a fool of herself and suddenly felt rather embarrassed now.

Pom Pom then felt a gentle pressure against her lip followed by arms slowly embracing her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that Mario was kissing her! She was immediately overwhelmed with excitement. She was positive that he was interested in her the same way she was in him now! Why else would he kiss her? Pom Pom began to tremble from excitement as Mario kissed her. She had never been kissed before! NEVER!

After they kissed for a while, Mario slowly pulled away and looked into Pom Pom's eyes with his cheeks all red from blushing. He then rubbed the back of his head and didn't know what to say.

"You kissed me!" Pom Pom said excited and smiling at Mario,

"Yeah-a." Mario said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That means you like me!"

"Yeah"

"You really kissed me!"

"Yeah-a"

"I've never been kissed before!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah really!"

"Yeah?"

"You're so funny Mario!" She said and hugged him tightly.

She felt Mario hug her in response and was extremely happy now. She felt that for once in her life everything was going perfectly for her. She completely forgot all about hitting Bowser Jr. and the things he said he would tell Bowser to get her into trouble. She had nothing on her mind except happy thoughts with Mario! He was so funny and special to her that she never wanted to separate from him. She wanted Mario to move in with her. She thought to herself that nothing could separate her from her precious Mario.

Oh my! What is going to happen next? Where is Luigi? how will he and the others feel about Mario's decision and what about Bowser Jr. and Bowser?

Anyway, glad to get this out of the way on my to do list, more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm finally done with this chapter, it took a loooooooooooooooooong time! I didn't mean to be inactive for like a month sorry! AAAAAnyway! Back to our lovely story of Mario and Pom Pom!

Mario and Pom Pom continued to hug each other gently thinking about how happy they were to be together. They hugged a bit longer until Pom Pom slowly pulled away with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were red from blushing. She then looked at Mario and smiled shyly quickly closing her eyes. She was still feeling a little shy.

Mario looked at Pom Pom thinking it was cute how she was always getting embarrassed whenever she was close to him. He then slowly reached out to her gently caressing her cheek. Pom Pom felt Mario's hand and began to wonder why he always wore gloves but didn't bother to ask as she felt that it was not that important. Mario then spoke in a calm voice to her.

"Pom Pom." He said and began to chuckle a bit looking at her.

"Y…yeah?" She said and opened her eyes to look at Mario.

"You're so beautiful."

"T…thank you Mario, you're so nice to me."

"You're welcome sweetheart-a." Mario said and stood up while looking at Pom Pom.

"Oh." Pom Pom said and decided to stand beside Mario, she then began to move at bit closer to Mario, she didn't know what to say but just felt that she needed to hug him again.

"You're-a nice Pom Pom. Hey, what do you say we-a get out of here now huh?" Mario asked as he wrapped his arms around Pom Pom embracing her tightly. He enjoyed how she made it obvious that she wanted to be close to him in spite of her nervousness. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him.

"Um, okay, where ever you go I'll go too." She spoke cheerfully as she then noticed Mario was gently rubbing his head against her own. She wondered what Mario saw in her and why he was enjoying being with her so much. She couldn't help thinking bad about herself since everyone other than Mario had put her down.

Mario began to think about how Bowser would feel if he were to find out about his potential relationship with Pom Pom. He wondered if Bowser would turn against her but then quickly remembered that she had hit Bowser Jr. who attempted to kidnap him during his unconscious state until she defended him. He knew that she would no longer be welcome by the koopa troopa army. He needed to come up with an idea to keep her safe.

The wind blew harder making a bit of a breeze in the air, which caused Pom Pom to shiver slightly but she didn't let go of Mario. She began to think about what she was wanted to do with Mario when they made it back home.

The two continued to hug each other as someone spotted them, while lurking in the shadows. He watched silently trying to remain undetected even though he was disgusted with what he saw. He was amazed and repulsed upon discovering that two people he hated were getting along with each other. He hated both Mario and Pom Pom greatly, but he especially hated Pom Pom for hitting him and getting him in trouble yesterday. After thinking that he had enough of watching this madness, he decided to go over and give them a piece of his mind. He told himself that this would be a good way to get revenge on her for hitting him while moving closer until he was close enough for them to see him. He stood there proudly expecting them to jump in terror, but realized after a few minutes of standing there they were both focused on each other and not looking around for anything…not even him. Of course, this irritated him even more.

"HEY!" He spoke in a loud and angry voice.

Mario and Pom Pom both stopped their hugging and quickly turned around so they could see who it was.

Bowser Jr. stood there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, displaying his anger at the fact that they were not fighting each other. Mario put his hand on his chest, wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of relief. He was not the slightest bit worried anymore. "It was only little old Bowser Jr." He thought to himself.

"Phew! I thought it was-a actually someone important! It's just-a that loud mouth brat Bowser Jr., Pom Pom no need to-a panic!" Mario said and began to rub Pom Pom's back.

Pom Pom didn't feel as calm as Mario though, she remembered what Bowser Jr. said he'd do when he got home to Bowser. She then began to wonder why he was alone though, she didn't see a single koopa with him and thought that maybe he didn't tell Bowser after all for some odd reason. Pom Pom then decided that she would speak to the little brat to find out what happened.

"Oh um, hello, sorry about hitting you, you didn't happen to like, tell your dad about that did you?" Pom Pom asked politely.

"Oh uh, of course I told! Hahahaha!" Bowser Jr. answered and began to think of a lie for how Bowser responded to Pom Pom hitting him.

"What did he say? Pom Pom asked curiously

"Who-a cares what he said? He's gotta go through-a me if he's going to-a do something about it and you can go-a tell him that too!" Mario said and stood in front of Pom Pom to protect her.

He felt that Bowser Jr. was up to something but he wasn't about to mess around or let him try and get Pom Pom. Bowser Jr. looked at Mario and didn't like how he was protecting her one bit so he decided that he would say things to help Mario to change his mind about trusting her. It was his best bet because he knew there was no way he could defeat Mario.

"Hahaha! You idiot! Pom Pom's been using you so she could capture you the whole time!" Bowser Jr. lied hoping to trick Mario.

"Yeah-a, like I'm-a falling for that lie, Pom Pom protected me when you snuck up on me and-a knocked me out last night! You thought I wouldn't find out? Well, she told me!" Mario said knowing that Bowser Jr. was lying.

He wasn't buying it not after she acted so nicely towards him and helped him to her house yesterday. Pom Pom was surprised how Mario didn't even think what Bowser Jr. said was true, she felt even better about herself now!

"He must really like me!" She thought to herself smiling proudly.

Bowser Jr. realized what Mario had said and remembered that Pom Pom was the one who knocked out Mario not him! He then decided he would tell the truth about what really happened yesterday.

"Hang on! I didn't knock you out! It was her! She knocked you out and was trying to…"

Bowser Jr. tried to finish but was cut off by Mario who struck him rapidly with a fireball which shattered against his head instantly knocking him on his back. Bowser Jr. was stunned and shook his head quickly trying to regain his composure, then frowning hard once he did.

He didn't like it when people would hit him, it irritated him like most of the things in the world these days.

Mario just knew Bowser Jr. was lying to him. She was much too gentle to do such a mean-hearted thing to him. Mario did not once consider Bowser Jr.'s words to be true and immediately backed Pom Pom's story.

Bowser Jr. continued to lie on the ground for a while longer but then stood up, gave Mario and Pom Pom a cold stare then rubbed his face a bit.

"HEY! What the hell did you hit me for you asshole!?" Bowser Jr. screamed out loudly in anger as he began charging toward Mario.

Mario stepped back, then twisted his upper body and crossed his arms, he was charging up his energy for an attack against the screaming koopa. Pom Pom watched in amazement, she found Mario to be so brave compared to herself. In her eyes he was the most extraordinary person she had ever seen. She never saw anyone dare to fight Bowser's son like this. She also thought it was nice to see Bowser Jr. NOT getting his way as he usually did. Bowser Jr. angrily charged at his opponent that is, until he was within range for Mario to hit him with his next attack.

"Take-a this!" Mario said as he spun his upper body forward so quickly that Pom Pom barely saw it. He immediately fired a blazing ball of fire from his right hand which hit Bowser Jr. again in the face.

The impact sent Bowser Jr. flying a few feet backward, screaming loudly in pain until he landed and found himself on his back once again. At this point he realized that he wasn't going to be a match for Mario like he thought he'd be and decided that he needed to come up with a plan to get out of this situation unharmed.

Mario quickly made his way over to Bowser Jr. and stopped once he reached him. Mario stood there, eyeing him silently to see if he was still willing to fight. Then he decided to make him an offer since he really wasn't in the mood to fight this ranting brat who was not worth his time.

"Hey uh, do you give-a up yet? I really don't-a have time to fight you right now you know-a." Mario said then looked back at Pom Pom to see if she was okay.

Pom Pom stood a distance away but then noticed Mario looking back at her. She then began to walk until she stood beside Mario, looking back and forth between him and Bowser Jr. She wondered what Bowser Jr. was thinking at the moment but didn't care to ask him until she began to feel sorry for him and decided to ask if he was okay.

"Um, I know you're against us and you're really annoying but, are you okay? You look like you're getting beat up over here, maybe you should just run along and like, act like you never saw us?" Pom Pom suggested then looked at Mario who was also looking at her. Mario began to scratch his head confused about what Pom Pom said but then realized it would probably be the best idea.

Bowser Jr. sprang to his feet, took a few steps back while staring at them and couldn't think of anything to say. He just rubbed his nose, turned his back on the two and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to tell my dad!" He shouted from a safe distance as he turned and frowned at the couple.

"What are you-a going to tell?" Mario asked a bit confused.

"I'm going to tell that Pom Pom betrayed us and likes you! Hahahaha!" He laughed and skipped away. Telling on people always made him feel better about … pretty much everything. Mario then yawned as he stretched, he then looked at Pom Pom and smiled at her.

"See? No-a problem Pom Pom!" Mario spoke with confidence in his voice. He then opened his arms to Pom Pom and hugged her. Pom Pom smiled and felt happy again. She wanted to go to a different area with Mario though as she felt that there were more people in Bubble Lake now. Mario then began to rub Pom Pom's back shortly before taking hold of her hand.

"Come on-a, let's go to my house Pom Pom, I haven't introduced you to-a Luigi!" Mario said. Pom Pom didn't think it was such a good idea though, she just wanted to be around Mario and only Mario. She looked at Mario but did not speak, she just stared at Mario not knowing how to respond to Mario's idea.

"Um… I…" Pom Pom said quietly moving in a nervous manner, Mario looked at Pom Pom not knowing what she was trying to say.

"What is it Pom Pom?" Mario asked showing concern for her since he didn't know what was on her mind at the moment.

"I don't think I should go there…"

"Why not-a?"

"Because… I don't know, I wanna be alone with… you."

"Oh we don't have to-a stay there long it's just I got to let Luigi know-a that I'm okay, he's probably a bit worried about me since I haven't seen him in a while." Mario said hoping that Pom Pom would understand why he wanted to see Luigi.

"Oh okay." Pom Pom said quietly, she knew Mario had to see Luigi so she didn't try to stop him. Mario looked at Pom Pom and gently rubbed her cheek as he looked at her, he figured that they would just stop by right quickly so he could see Luigi and tell him about how nice Pom Pom is.

"Hey, when we're done we can go back to your house just the two of us and maybe we can play a few games or-a something. How does that sound Pom Pom?" Mario said smiling at her.

"It sounds fun! Come on! Let's hurry and go see Logi so we can go to my house! We're going to totally have so much fun!" Pom Pom said cheerfully not knowing she had messed up Luigi's name.

Pom Pom then jumped as she hugged Mario tightly knocking his hat off his head. Mario blushed but embraced Pom Pom as well. He was happy that he had made her happy, and felt like he was doing a really good thing now. Pom Pom noticed that Mario's hat was not on his head and then reached towards his head. She liked the way Mario's hair looked as she had never seen it before. She immediately wanted to touch it and began to caress his hair.

"Your hair! It's so cute! I like your hair Mario!" Pom Pom said in amazement of Mario's hair.

Mario smiled again and closed his eyes. He didn't think his hair was that big of a deal but Pom Pom seemed to like everything about him.

"Yeah?"

Mario asked and then leaned over to retrieve the infamous red hat.

Pom Pom looked at Mario and smiled at him while blushing. She loved Mario and how he acted. She found him to be so kind and protective of her at the same time. She loved the way how he fought off Bowser Jr. and knew he would do the same to Bowser if he tried to harm her in anyway. She then looked at Mario's hat and wanted to see what it was like to wear his signature red hat.

"Um, Mario." She said quietly,

"Yes?" Mario answered before he could return his hat to his head.

"Can I…wear your hat…please?" Pom Pom asked and smiled at Mario still feeling very happy to have Mario at her side.

"Sure!" Mario answered and handed Pom Pom his hat.

He didn't expect her to ask him that but then wondered what she would look like wearing his hat.

Pom Pom then put Mario's hat on her head but… upside down, she had never worn a hat before and didn't know how to put one on… Silly Pom Pom! She was all so curious to wear Mario's hat and to her it felt great just wearing his hat upside down! Though she didn't realize she wasn't wearing it correctly.

"How do I look Mario? Like you?" Pom Pom asked feeling cheerful about wearing Mario's hat.

Mario reached up and fixed the hat for her. Despite her not even knowing how to wear a hat correctly, Mario still thought that Pom Pom was smart and interesting. He loved the way that she acted and thought she was cute, pretty and perfect just the she was. Mario then gave Pom Pom a thumbs up and winked at her.

"You're-a looking good Pom Pom!" Mario replied.

They smiled at each other as Pom Pom reached for Mario's hand. She liked wearing his hat and wanted to have it now but she didn't want to take everything from him. She felt she was being almost greedy since she didn't even want to let Mario go see his brother at first. Mario took hold of Pom Pom's hand and rubbed her cheek with the other.

"You're so beautiful Pom Pom." Mario said as he gently rubbed her.

Pom Pom blushed and closed her eyes as she enjoyed Mario's touch of comfort and love. Pom Pom was still unable to believe how much had changed in her life but was very happy that it did.

"Are you-a ready to go Pom Pom?" Mario asked.

"Sure!" Pom Pom answered smiling at Mario like she normally did.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they then began to walk holding each other's hands.

They made their way out of Bubble Lake and were on their way to Mario's house which was a bit far. They walked at a neutral pace, not to fast nor too slow. Mario looked at Pom Pom and smiled at her. He thought that she looked cute and found it to be cute that she wanted to wear his hat. Pom Pom was thinking about what she wanted to do with Mario after they went back to her home, she was very excited about everything that was happening today.

"Hey Mario!" Pom Pom said excitedly

"Yeah?" Mario responded.

"How far is your house?"

"Uh well-a, kind of far but I don't think it should-a take us that long to get there, you walk-a pretty fast Pom Pom."

"Oh thanks! I know you're faster Mario! I saw you run before!" Pom Pom said then rubbed her head up against Mario's making him blush. Mario enjoyed Pom Pom's compliments just as much as she enjoyed his. He then thought about letting Pom Pom stay at his home as he felt that hers might be unsafe for her. He felt that Boom Boom would eventually tell where Pom Pom lived if he found out that Pom Pom had betrayed the koopa army to be with him. He then stopped walking and began to look around, he felt that someone might be watching them now but decided it was just in his head.

They continued to walk to Mario's house holding hands with each other. Pom Pom smiled at Mario and began to lean her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Mario's arm around her gently rubbing her. She began to feel tired and just wanted to fall asleep in Mario's arms now but didn't say anything about being tired. Mario was getting a bit tired himself and noticed Pom Pom looking sleepy as well. He then stopped walking and began to look around. He knew a couple of hotels in the Mushroom Kingdom and figured that now was a good time to rent a room. Maybe he would even be able to contact Luigi by using a phone in the hotel. He then spotted a hotel and began to speak to his sleepy companion.

"Hey-a Pom Pom are you feeling a bit tired?" Mario asked as he looked at the sleepy koopa, she lifted her head off of his shoulder and nodded indicating "yes", as she rubbed her eyes to try and stay awake.

"I… I'm a little bit sleepy but I think I'll be… okay." Pom Pom said as she closed her eyes then yawned in Mario's face. Mario didn't know why but it seemed to him like Pom Pom always yawned in his face. He found it to be strange that she always sounded cute to him even when she yawned. Mario then rubbed Pom Pom's cheek and spoke to her again to see if she'd like to stay at a hotel for the night.

"Hey-a Pom Pom, do you mind if we stay at a-a hotel for tonight since we're both rather tired?" Mario asked

"Sure." Pom Pom said still feeling tired and trying to stay awake. Mario noticed how sleepy Pom Pom was and decided to ask her if she'd like to be carried.

"Hey-a Pom Pom." Mario said

"Yeah?" She answered in a sleepy voice

"Do you want-a to get on my back so I can carry you?" Mario asked, Pom Pom realized what Mario said and smiled at him. She really did feel tired but wondered what it felt like to be carried.

"Sure!"

Pom Pom answered feeling excited about being carried by her precious dear Mario. It seemed to her like he always knew what to do to help make her life easier.

Mario then crouched down allowing Pom Pom to climb aboard his back which she did slowly then gently put her arms around her neck. Mario rose to his feet, holding onto her legs and began to walk towards the hotel he spotted. Pom Pom wasn't heavy at all for him in fact he thought she was very easy to carry and move around with. Pom Pom enjoyed the piggy back ride on Mario's back, but slowly began to drift off to sleep again asking Mario a question before she did.

"Mario." She said

"Hm? Yeah Pom Pom?" Mario asked as they got nearer to the hotel.

"What's the opposite of hate?"

"Um, love-a?"

Mario answered then noticed Pom Pom's soft snoring. She had already fallen asleep after getting too comfortable on Mario's back. He blushed and thought about the first time he saw her out in the rain after he had awakened. He was happy that she was there to defend him from Bowser Jr. and as well as help him out of the rain that night. He thought she was very special and important and was happy that they became more than friends. He then hoped that the hotel had working phones in the rooms so he could finally call his brother who he had been trying to call for a while now. Mario then made it in front of the hotel and looked up to see what the name of it was. The hotel sign read "Much Rooms Hotel" which Mario found to be a stupid name (which it was) but it didn't stop him from walking inside.

Mario made it inside while still carrying the sleeping koopa on his back and began to look around a bit. He noticed how clean the place was which pleased him, since taking Pom Pom to a disgusting hotel was out of the question. He thought she deserved a nice, clean hotel. He then saw a counter where a toad wearing a black hat and tuxedo stood behind and figured that he would be able to help him rent a room. Mario walked on over to the desk and began to speak to the toad.

"Hey-a, I was wondering if I could-a rent a room for tonight here." Mario said to the Toad.

"Ah yes, of course you are! And we don't blame you! We have the best customer service in ALL the Mushroom Kingdom! Mmm yes we do we really do." The toad said

"That's good, so-a how much for one night?"

"Well since you're Mario it'll only cost you… 70 Coins! Hahaha! All rooms are exactly the same which means they're all equal! HA! Hate to be one of those who miss out on this hotel wouldn't you?"

"Oh-a, okay then, here's the coins uh, buddy."

Mario said as he placed the coins on the desk. This toad was quite weird to him but he chose not to share this thought with the strange toad.

"Thank you very much! Your room is on the second floor and its number is 26! You two have a wonderful time with each other!"

The toad relayed cheerfully while handing Mario a room key before spinning around and laughing joyfully. Mario then began to walk away holding onto Pom Pom as well as the key to his room. He spotted an elevator, pressed the call button and began to patiently wait for it. Mario felt Pom Pom drooling down his neck now and was unsure about what to think of it. He certainly was not mad at her so he simply reached behind him and wiped her face gently. He was happy to have her with him and figured that if the hotel had a phone he could use, he would call Luigi to tell him he was okay and then he and Pom Pom would be able to relax with each other at the hotel for a while.

"Oh Pom Pom, you're so special."

He said to himself, smiling as he thought about Pom Pom. The chime announcing the elevator's arrival caught Mario's attention making him open his eyes. The door opened and inside Mario saw a familiar face that he wasn't too happy to see. It was his old rival Wario wearing his signature yellow hat but a tuxedo instead of his yellow shirt with the purple overalls. He had been working at the hotel for six months now and was doing it for the good money of course. He had been picking his noise and whipping his snot all over the buttons inside of the elevator, it was very disgusting, just like Wario himself.

"Wahahaha! It's-a Mario! Wahaha!"

Wario said laughing when he saw the red wearing plumber, he didn't notice Mario carrying Pom Pom though but knew he was had something on his back. Mario felt as if he had unfortunate luck to have run into Wario of all people at the hotel.

"Why Wario of all the people I could have run into in this kingdom, why him?" Mario wondered as he stepped inside of the elevator looking at Wario frowning.

"So what's been happening with-a Mario? WAAH!" Wario said looking at Mario with his breath smelling like garlic.

Mario was disgusted by the fat oaf but decided that he would be as polite as possible to him anyway, so he turned his head, took a deep breath and began to speak in a calm voice.

"Well, I just been-a being myself and things. I was going to enter the baseball tournament with-a Luigi but I decided not to-a. Oh, take me to the second floor-a please." Mario said to Wario politely.

"WAAH!" Wario said as he pressed the button on the elevator for the second floor and the elevator began to inch toward the designated stop. It wasn't a fast moving elevator on the way up but was faster when moving down. It was a broken elevator instead of a good working one.

"Why don't you want to play in-a baseball? You scared of-a Wario? WAAAH!" Wario said talking trash to Mario and truly believing that that was the reason he wouldn't play.

At this point, he noticed Pom Pom on Mario's back wearing his red hat and realized that she wasn't some type of bag like he originally thought she was. Mario shook his head sideways and began to speak again.

"No it's just I-a got better things to do now." Mario stated.

"WAH! Like that-a girl?" Wario said, pointing at Pom Pom as she remained asleep on Mario's back.

Mario then began to blush in embarrassment but rubbed his head trying to brush it off which wasn't easy for him. He did like the idea of doing things like that with Pom Pom but didn't think it was necessary to tell everyone that.

"Hey-a! Knock it off-a! I don't want to force her to do anything like that Wario!"

"WAH! But it's-a going to happen! And-a Mario's going to have a little koopa baby! WAHAHAHA!" Wario laughed hard

"Oh shut up-a Wario, what are-a you going to have-a? Garlic?"

"Wario has-a Mona!"

"What's a-a Mona?"

"Mona's Wario's girlfriend!"

"Yeah right-a, who would want to go out with a fat slob like you Wario?" Wario went from laughing at Mario to getting angry with him. He wanted to punch Mario in his face but didn't want to risk losing his job.

"WAH! Shut up-a Mario before Wario gives you a Wario sand-awich!" Wario replied cracked his knuckles loudly, trying to intimidate Mario.

Mario wasn't scared by his actions at all. In fact Wario's attempt to scare him made him more willing to be as annoying as possible.

"Well-a, I suppose she could be-a using you for your money. It seems to be the-a only thing you have other than being a six hundred pound-a greedy, garlic guzzling, gas bag who always loses against me-a. In short, you're-a endless supply of stupidity." Mario taunted smiling.

Just then, the elevator reached the second floor and the door opened. Mario then tapped the angered Wario on his head and began to search for his room.

"See you later Wario!" Mario said as he walked away trying hard not to laugh.

Wario was very angry and wanted to destroy Mario at that point. He was so angry that his face turned red with fury.

"Hey Mario!" Wario said loudly which caught Mario's attention, causing him to turn around.

"Wario says-a Fuck you!" Wario shouted angrily as the elevator doors closed while he lifted his middle finger then frowned hard at Mario who began to laugh at his retaliation.

Mario knew he made Wario mad but didn't really care as he began to walk down the hall. The hotel corridor was filled with plenty of doors and strange paintings. He stared at them silently as he walked to the end of the hallway and there he saw his room number 26. He took the hotel key the Toad had given him and opened it. He walked into the room amazed that it was very neat. Especially after seeing Wario working here which had surprised him. He looked around at the room. There was a king sized bed with a lamp next to it, a TV, a bathroom and one window. The bed had clean blankets and two big fluffy pillows! FLUFFY PILLOWS! Oh! And the room also had a phone next to the bathroom.

Mario closed the door to the room, walked over to the bed, gently placed Pom Pom down onto it with her head on a pillow and soundly tucked her under the blanket. He thought she was just so ADORABLE sleeping like that! He still found it to be cute that she wanted to wear his hat. Mario leaned over and kissed her cheek as she slept peacefully. He decided that the hotel was a perfect place for them to stay for a good while! Mario then remembered the phone near the bathroom, which made his life much easier! He touched her head softly then walked over toward the phone.

He proceeded to dial his brother's phone number, turning occasionally toward his dear sweet Pom Pom as he waited for an answer. After about 15 seconds he heard a voice which instantly relieved him.

"Hello? Who's this?" The voice spoke clearly but confused. Mario had already recognized the voice and couldn't stop the happy smile happy that formed on his face.

"Luigi!" Mario said excited.

"Mario? MARIO!" Luigi said relieved to hear from his brother as well, FINALLY!

"Hey-a Luigi, I was just-a calling to let you know that I'm-a still alive and stuff."

"Bro! Where the heck are you bro?!"

"I'm at-a the Much Rooms Hotel."

"Why the heck are you-a there bro?"

"I'm trying to-a relax I guess."

"Bro! I'm going to come over! Oh and guess who's-a in town?"

"Uh, who-a?" Mario asked really having no clue whatsoever about who could possibly be visiting in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Doc!" Luigi said excited.

"Not that moron, what is he-a doing here?" Mario asked not happy to know that his Smash Brothers clone was around. He didn't like Dr. Mario's negative personality one bit. He was always swearing and poking fun at people and seemed to be extremely immature at times. He believed that Dr. Mario was an inferior version of himself almost as bad as Wario.

"He said he came-a here looking for scrubs to fight, but I think he's practicing so he can-a battle with you Mario! Oh, and he wants to-a come with me to visit you at the hotel-a."

"What-a?! No!"

"But bro he says he misses talking to you!"

"Okay-a fine! But tell him not to act stupid okay?"

"Alright! So we'll be on our way in a little bit okay?"

"Sure, hey-a Luigi one more thing!"

"What?"

"Don't-a freak out when you see Pom Pom here okay?" Mario said rubbing his head.

"Pom Pom? You mean that pink koopa with the boomerangs and-a ninja star thingies?" Luigi said to be certain they were talking about the same person.

"Yeah."

"What's she doing there? Matter of fact, what is she doing in your hotel room bro?"

"Ah well-a, you see, she's very nice and she even protected me when Bowser Jr. knocked me out." Mario explained and then looked over to Pom Pom who was still sleeping and smiled. He thought only good things of her now and wanted Luigi to see she was good too.

"Oh wow really? So she's against Bowser and those guys now?"

"Pretty much-a"

"Cool! Hey since you two are alone and-a stuff… are you."

"We kissed each other and held hands-a, yesterday I slept at her house after she saved me."

"Whoa bro!" Luigi said surprised.

"Yeah she's really a nice person, so don't be afraid of-a her when you come over okay?"

"Sure thing bro! Well gotta go! See ya in a bit!"

"Alright Luigi." Mario said as he hung up the phone.

He walked over to the bed, sat down on the opposite side of Pom Pom and took off his shoes. He felt a bit tired and took a look out of the window. It was dark outside but he still knew that Luigi would stop by even if it was late. Mario then lay down beside Pom Pom and turned on his side to look at her. He noticed that Pom Pom had turned on her side and faced him as well. She opened her eyes and spoke to him in a tired voice.

"Was that your brother?" She inquired.

Mario was surprised to hear Pom Pom's voice but then moved closer to her in the bed.

"Yeah, he's going to visit if you don't-a mind Pom Pom."

"I don't mind, whatever makes you happy Mario." Pom Pom answered as she moved closer to Mario and hugged him tightly. She was still very sleepy but wanted to hug Mario before she closed her eyes and began to drift back into sleep. Mario hugged her as well. He loved how she showed affection for him. He thought Pom Pom was the most caring being he had met, he treasured being around her and knew that she loved being around him as well.

"Pom Pom." Mario said while cuddling with Pom Pom.

They lay together thinking of… well each other! Pom Pom wanted Mario to hold onto her forever. She loved how good it felt to be so close to him. Mario was the person who she always dreamed of and she was happy that Mario now knew this too. Just as Mario's heavy eyelids shut and he began to doze, he heard a loud scream which made him jump in a bit of fear.

"WAAAAAAAAH! I don't wanna go to sleep Mario!" Pom Pom screamed quickly sitting, then swinging her arms wildly attempting to wake herself. Mario slowly sat up looking at Pom Pom confused and wondering what was wrong with her. Mario reached over, held her hands and looked at her, trying to understand just what she was whining about.

"Pom Pom what's-a wrong?" Mario asked confused.

"I don't wanna go to sleep Mario." Pom Pom said much calmer now.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't see you when I'm sleeping come on Mario let's stay awake and do something fun!"

"Like-a what?"

"Hmmm… Let's watch some TV Mario! Please?" Pom Pom begged.

"Okay Pom Pom, whatever you want." Mario said.

He was tired and stretched as he yawned, but figured he could stay up longer for Pom Pom. Pom Pom leaped out of bed and rushed over to the TV pressing the power button excitedly. Mario watched her as she pressed the power button but it didn't turn on. It turns out some moron had left the TV unplugged for no apparent reason. She then bent over to see where the cord to the television was so she could start up the TV for Mario and herself. Mario turned the other way to avoid looking at Pom Pom's bottom but his eyes ended right back at her butt anyway! He thought she had a nice big butt but fought the naughty urge to touch her.

"I-a got better things to do now…" "WAH! Like that-a girl?" Mario kept hearing the conversation he had with that tyrant Wario and it was making him look at Pom Pom in a sexual way now. He didn't want to pressure her to have sex with him, especially since he didn't even know if she knew what sex was yet! Mario felt himself sweating after looking at her bend over and felt something growing in his overalls, he knew what it was and immediately slammed his hand down on his penis to refrain it from getting harder. Mario didn't know what to do to clear his mind now. He felt like he was in some deep trouble! Pom Pom then found the cord, plugged it into the outlet, found the remote for the TV and grabbed it. She turned on the TV and made her way back to bed and lay beside Mario smiling at him. She then pointed the remote at the TV to turn it on. There was a soap opera channel and showed a teenage boy and girl in bed…. With their clothes on the floor.

"Oh man we just had sex!" the boy said smiling with his arm around the girl.

"I know, I can't believe we actually did that! What am I going to tell my father? He hates you and would never allow for you and I to be together!" The girl said worried.

"Just tell him we had sex and it was fucking awesome!" The idiotic immature boy said.

Mario somehow knew it was going to be some kind of sexual scene on the TV and he felt like he was just unlucky for no reason at all. Pom Pom looked at Mario confused since she had no idea of what they were talking about on the show. She figured that Mario knew since he seemed to know everything she asked him about. Mario knew exactly what Pom Pom was about to ask him when she looked his way. He wished that someone else would have explained it to her when she was younger but remembered that Pom Pom didn't really have a family when she was young.

"Mario." Pom Pom said getting ready for her question.

"Y.. yes Pom Pom?" Mario said already knowing what she was about to ask.

"Can you tell me what sex is?" Pom Pom asked curiously.

"Hey-a um, don't you know what sex is Pom Pom?" Mario asked rubbing his head.

"No, but the guy on TV said it was fun and he looked like he was happy about it." Pom Pom said.

"Oh um-a sex is something… that a boy and a girl do when they-a… really like each other." Mario said rubbing his neck.

"Don't you really like me Mario?" Pom Pom asked a bit worried that Mario didn't like her

"What? Of course I do-a Pom Pom!" Mario answered hoping Pom Pom wouldn't get the wrong idea about how he felt about her. Pom Pom then smiled and moved closer to him. She felt relieved by his answer and just wanted to be close to him now. She sat next to Mario and looked at him happily, forgetting all about the question she had asked but Mario couldn't forget. It seemed to be the one thing he couldn't get off his mind and it was all thanks to that good for nothing Wario!

Pom Pom wrapped her arms around Mario, looked into his eyes while slowly pressing her lips to his and kissed him. Mario wrapped his arms around Pom Pom and pulled her closer to him. They both felt their hearts beating rapidly from the excitement of being in each other's arms. Pom Pom moved even closer to Mario pressing her chest against his, feeling overjoyed to be with Mario and wasn't in a hurry to stop kissing him but neither was Mario.

Pom Pom slowly pulled away from Mario's mouth smiling lovingly. This was her second kiss and she enjoyed just as much as her first. Mario looked Pom Pom in the eyes, beginning to feel more aroused by the second! He thought that Pom Pom was very attractive and desperately wanted to kiss her more. Mario then took a deep breath before speaking to her again.

"Are you okay-a Pom Pom?" Mario asked and began to touch her again. Pom Pom felt a bit nervous as she wasn't really used to kissing anyone but wanted more of Mario's affection.

"I'm okay Mario. I really enjoy being with you. Let's keep showing each other how we like each other." Pom Pom said then placed her hands on Mario's shoulders wanting another kiss from him.

Mario then lifted Pom Pom, gently placing her onto his lap facing him. They both looked into each other's eyes and felt their chests pounding with more excitement for one another.

"Oh! Mario," Pom Pom as she then felt Mario massaging her thighs gently and pulling her closer to him.

She felt a bit different but in a good way, she wanted more of Mario. She thought he was so caring and loving to her. She was more than willing to do anything to please him.

He liked the way her legs felt and wanted to make Pom Pom feel completely comfortable on his lap so they could enjoy kissing each other more.

"Are you feeling okay Pom Pom?" Mario asked, pressing his nose against hers gently while smiling at her.

"Um, yes, I think so. I think I like sitting on you Mario, and it's comfortable!" Pom Pom giggled, closed her eyes and leaned her face closer pressing her lips against his for another kiss.

Mario looked at Pom Pom as she kissed him and felt her body trembling like a leaf with excitement as she kissed Mario which he found to be a bit strange but didn't mind. Mario brushed Pom Pom's thighs as they smooched and gave them a little gentle pinch every now and then. Pom Pom slowly pulled away and opened her eyes to see her dear Mario. She reached down and held onto Mario's hands as she looked into his eyes.

"You have-a wonderful thighs Pom Pom." Mario said smiling and looking red-faced at the pink koopa.

"Th… thank you Mario, I like you so much! I never met anyone as wonderful as you." Pom Pom responded and began to hug him showing much affection. She then leaned her head onto Mario's shoulders and closed her eyes once more. Mario felt Pom Pom's head tickling his ear a bit but smiled pleasantly.

"I never met anyone so kind and-a pure-hearted and-a perfect before like you Pom Pom." Mario said with his arms wrapped around Pom Pom holding her very close to him.

They rested there on their bed for a while holding onto on to each other with both their eyes closed. They felt comfortable with one another and both wanted to fall asleep at that point… BUUUUUUUUT! There was a loud knocking on their hotel room door! Who could it be? Who would be knocking on their door this late at night like this?! Pom Pom and Mario opened their eyes because the knocking of the door had caught their attention. Pom Pom then moved her head from Mario's shoulder and looked over at the door.

"Do you think it's your brother Loogi?" Pom Pom asked not remembering how to pronounce Luigi's name correctly.

"Oh yeah-a, I forgot all about him coming over tonight-a! I'll get it Pom Pom." Mario said then released his hold on Pom Pom to get up.

Pom Pom allowed him to get up and walk towards the door. Mario made it over to the door, turned back and reassured her as he held the door knob before opening the door.

"Don't-a worry Pom Pom, Luigi's nobody to be afraid of-a, he's really funny actually." Mario spoke soothingly.

Pom Pom nodded and watched as he slowly opened up the door. Unsurprisingly Mario saw his brother in the green, LUIGI! Who was standing in front of the door from the hallway smiling as he was very happy to see his brother. Standing behind him was his friend who looked exactly like Mario but dressed as a doctor, who didn't smile nor frown. He didn't show any expression on his face when the door was opened.

"MAAAAAAAAARRRRIOOO!"

Luigi shouted excitedly as he immediately jumped and hugged Mario as soon as the door was opened. Mario nearly fell over but held his ground. He wasn't ready for Luigi to hug him but didn't mind it as he was happy to see his brother just the same.

"Hey-a Luigi! How are you-a doing?" Mario asked

"Bro! I've been okay I guess since I found out you're alive. Doc was saying that-a you might be dead but I-a knew that was a lie-a!" Luigi stared over at the bed and saw Pom Pom on the bed lying there. She looked at him and didn't speak at all instead she slowly began to wave at him not knowing what else to do. Luigi walked over to Pom Pom and looked at her smiling politely.

"Hey-a Pom Pom what's-a up dude?" He asked

"Um, I don't know." She said quietly

"Sure ya do! I heard you-a saved my bro from-a Bowser Jr. that's really brave dude!"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome dude! Since you love my brother so much you're-a going to be my sister in law aren't you?" Luigi teased while smiling.

Mario and Pom Pom both looked at each other blushing in embarrassment. Dr. Mario then walked into the room looking at Mario while he was fixing his tie. Then used his foot to slam the door behind him loudly getting everyone's attention. Dr. Mario began to walk towards Mario who watched the doctor as he walked.

"Mario"

Dr. Mario now stood in front of him.

Pom Pom and Luigi both looked at Mario and Dr. Mario. Luigi already knew about Dr. Mario and who he was but Pom Pom had no clue at all! Her eyes grew wide as she saw he looked exactly like Mario which was weird yet creepy to her! She then wondered if the two were related. Mario took a deep breath and then began to speak to his Smash clone who he found to be very annoying.

"Hello Doc" Mario prepared for Dr. Mario to show his immaturity already.

He just knew that Dr. Mario would say something stupid when he responded as he always had a dumb response to everything. Dr. Mario then opened up his arms and smiled at Mario playfully.

"GIMME HUG MARIO!" He said as he then grabbed Mario and began to hug him tightly feeling excited to see him.

Mario was caught off guard and didn't know how exactly to feel about Dr. Mario hugging him. He expected Dr. Mario to have a stupid answer but didn't see a hug coming especially from him.

Pom Pom stared wide-eyed at the two but then smiled at them happily. Luigi looked at the two surprised as well but then covered his mouth to laugh a bit.

"Okay, Okay! Calm-a down Doc! It's nice to see you too-a!" Mario said as Dr. Mario then released him.

"Sorry, I-a got a little carried away, it's so nice to see you again Mario! I haven't seen you in like-a 2 months!" Dr. Mario said

"Yeah I guess it was a while since-a I been smashing."

"Of course it was buddy! You should-a definitely come back when you-a get the free time Mario."

"Yeah well uh, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey-a Doc, I want you to meet someone very special to me!"

"Who-a? Me?" Dr. Mario said clowning around.

"No, Pom Pom!" Mario said as he sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around Pom Pom gently. Pom Pom gave Dr. Mario a friendly wave as Mario introduced her.

"She's my bro's girlfriend! And probably my soon to be-a sister in law!" Luigi spoke excitedly. Dr. Mario walked over to Pom Pom and stared at her with his eyes wide, he then leaned over towards her and spoke.

"Oh-a my, you're even more beautiful than I thought you would-a be! Hi Pom Pom!" He said smiling at her.

Pom Pom looked at Dr. Mario still not understanding why he looked like Mario. This kind of made her uncomfortable and she wanted to know why they looked alike.

"Um hi, you look just like Mario!" Pom Pom said looking back and forth at her precious Mario and his look-alike Dr. Mario.

"Yeah I know-a right? So if-a something happens to Maaaaaaario… You have a-a easy plan-a B!" Dr. Mario said smiling at her.

Pom Pom looked at him confused not understanding fully what he was trying to say. Luigi chuckled a bit then took a seat on the bed besides Mario. Mario looked at his clone and almost reached over and smacked him at that point. He knew it wouldn't be too long before Dr. Mario said something stupid like that.

"I like Mario." Pom Pom said and hugged onto Mario tightly.

"Yeah so-a knock it off-a Doc!" Mario said as Pom Pom snuggled against him.

"Yeah Doc!" Luigi said in defense of Mario. He always had Mario's back ALWAYS! He was a truly great brother as well as sidekick for Mario. Dr. Mario laughed and spoke to the three of them smiling.

"I was just-a getting sillies!" Dr. Mario responded playfully to them.

"Hey-a Pom Pom, how did-a you protect Mario from Bowser Jr.? Luigi asked Pom Pom trying to get to know her a bit better. He believed that Pom Pom was very nice and was already prepared for her to be his sister in law. Pom Pom smiled then spoke about the day she felt was her greatest accomplishment.

"Well I…" Pom Pom spoke but was then interrupted.

"WAIT! Let me-a sit down first. I like listening to-a stories." Dr. Mario informed them as he sat on the floor with his back against the bed. "Okay I'm-a ready!" He concluded

"Um okay, I was holding onto Mario kind of like this." Pom Pom said then wrapped her arms gently around Mario holding him close to her as she gently placed his head on her lap. Mario blushed but enjoyed the way how Pom Pom held him. It was very comfortable to him.

"Then he tried grabbing Mario's legs trying to snatch him from me but I wouldn't let go! I kept on holding and holding onto him until Bowser Jr. made me mad enough so then BOOM! I kicked him in his face as hard as I could and he rolled too!" Pom Pom said smiling.

Both Luigi's and Dr. Mario's eyes grew wide in surprise. They were both shocked to hear her story, then began to laugh as the two found her description of what happened to be funny. Especially when she kicked Bowser Jr and made him roll.

Pom Pom smiled happily as she then looked downwards at Mario who rested his head on her lap smiling at her as well. Pom Pom felt even happier now. She enjoyed both Luigi's and Dr. Mario's company now. It seemed to her that Mario was helping her with everything in life now as he had just helped her make two new friends.

"Bowser Jr. is such a little shit-a just like his-a dad right guys?" Dr. Mario said as he finished laughing.

"Yeah"

Mario and Luigi both immediately agreed.

Pom Pom also agreed with them as she shook her head up and down. Mario was happy to know that Pom Pom was more willing to talk to his brother and even Dr. Mario now. He knew that they would protect Pom Pom if he wasn't around for some reason and was comfortable to know that he could count on them. Mario then sat up and looked at Pom Pom pleased to see she was smiling and enjoying her time at the hotel.

"You having a good time-a with your new friends Pom Pom?" Mario asked

"Friends?" Pom Pom responded

"Yeah-a dude! We're friends Pom Pom!" Luigi said smiling.

"I normally don't-a like anyone but you're an exception. You're a-a very interesting and-a cool Pom Pom! Mario has-a good taste!" Dr. Mario said

"Th… thanks!" Pom Pom said feeling cheerful.

Mario wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his nose against hers before gently rubbing their noises together. Everything was going just as he planned. Pom Pom was safe with him at the hotel, he had finally reached his brother Luigi and even felt happy to see his sometimes annoying friend Dr. Mario. He and Pom Pom could rest easy and make love to each other for a good while with nothing to worry about now.

Everything is going just smooth for our lovely couple! They got rid of Bowser Jr. (as of right now) Mario reunited with his brother Luigi at last and Pom Pom made new friends! Everything is wonderful for them now but will it stay that way? What if that big angry koopa finds out about Pom Pom's betrayal and her loving relationship she has with Mario? Find out next time oooooooooon A Koopa and a Plumber!


	4. Chapter 4

FINALLY! I'm back with chapter 4! THIS! This chapter here is why this story is labeled RATED M! THAT'S MATURE CONTENT! Just so you know, SO! THERE'S YOUR WARNING! Well um, anyway, I missed you guys and I really didn't want to take this long for this chapter to be done but I got caught up in artwork containing Mario and Pom Pom but now I'm finally done with chapter 4! YAAAAAAY! I'm so sorry for the long wait please forgive me but anyway, here we go! enjoy!

Bowser sat on his throne waiting impatiently for his dinner to be served to him. 3 Boos suddenly appeared, pushing a cart filled to its capacity with food. There was plenty of chicken, ham, steak and other fattening meats on it! He looked at the three Boos frowning at them angrily.

When they noticed Bowser's angry scowl, they grew clearly frightened and without saying one word, they turned as quickly as they could disappearing almost instantly just to get away from Bowser. Many of his minions were afraid of him these days as his anger grew more and more fierce every day.

Bowser picked up a steak and shoved the whole thing into his mouth swallowing it WHOLE. He was very greedy and never shared his dinner with anyone, he was still thinking about what he should do about Bowser Jr.'s terrible behavior but he figured keeping him locked in his room on punishment was the best idea for now.

However, it didn't even seem that Bowser Jr. was on punishment as he was having the time of his life in his room! His brothers Ludwig, Roy and Iggy were all having pizza in his room and playing a shooting video game called "Destroy all Toads". The main goal of the game was to shoot and kill more Toads than any of your opponents within a time limit as well as kill each other. They were playing in a survival mode. Each of them had 5 lives and had to be the last person standing in order to win the game. All of them were playing online except for Iggy, who chose to read a book instead as he found playing video games to be unintelligent. Bowser Jr. had just shot Roy in the head on the game killing him and getting an extra point as well as taking Roy's last game life.

"Yeah! Fuck you Roy!" Bowser Jr. taunted his brother verbally, happy to get in another kill on the game

"You little Bitch!" Roy replied angrily.

"You suck ass Roy! Hahaha!" Bowser Jr. laughed before getting shot in head himself by Ludwig and bringing him down to his last life.

"Oh, well it looks as if Junior's getting a taste of his own medicine now." Iggy retorted as he looked up just in time to see Bowser Jr.'s game life taken.

"Hey Ludwig you piece of shit!" Bowser Jr. yelled annoyed.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up Junior!" Ludwig yelled as they continued to play the game.

"I'll show you! You fucking bitch!" Bowser Jr. was determined to kill Ludwig now who was down to his last game life as well. The two were both hiding on different sides of a broken up truck in the game, each waiting for an opportunity to kill the other.

"Stop hiding you little bitch!" Bowser Jr. said as he threw a grenade at Ludwig on the game which landed on his characters head and stuck onto it. The grenade then exploded blowing Ludwig's character into pieces spilling plenty of blood all over the ground in the grisly game.

"Yeah! Fuck you Ludwig!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed now that he had won the match. Ludwig threw his controller at the TV and looked at Bowser Jr. annoyed.

"Shut up! Just shut up okay? Shut up! Shut up! shut up again!" Ludwig was not being a good sport and was very angry at Bowser. Jr. Ludwig was always telling people to shut up and even told Bowser to shut up a few times which caused Bowser to have a serious hatred for him.

"Told you I'd beat your ass! This is my game! Nobody can beat me in this shit! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bowser Jr. taunted and began to run around the room happily.

There was suddenly a knock at the door which caught everyone's attention, Bowser Jr. turned off the TV and the game system and slid the pizza box under the bed.

"Alright! Everyone just act normal okay?" Bowser Jr. said as he walked over to the door slowly. They all nodded and each of them pretended as if nothing was going on in the room.

Bowser Jr. took hold of the doorknob, opened the door and to his surprise he saw Boom Boom and Larry.

"Phew! False alarm guys! It's just Larry and Boom Boom!" Bowser Jr. said as he let them in the room.

Larry walked in the room with a very big smile on his face and sat down on the bed still smiling. Boom Boom slammed the door closed and locked it as he then looked at Larry.

"Guess what the hell this guy was doing?" Boom Boom said to the others in the room.

"What? Playing with himself?" Bowser Jr. asked and looked at Larry ready to laugh.

"That too but he was peeking in his sister's room while doing it! I walked past and saw him playing with himself and then I noticed he was looking in Wendy's room while he did it." Boom Boom explained.

Everyone turned to Larry and began to laugh at him loudly.

"Hey shut up! I wasn't looking at Wendy! I swear I wasn't!" Larry said not smiling anymore.

"Yes you were! You even started saying her name you freak!" Boom Boom said and laughed.

"Man shut the H- up Boom Boom!" Larry said annoyed

"Look at him! He's scared to even curse!" Roy said laughing at Larry even more.

"Well, you know that language isn't really necessary especially for koopas of our age." Iggy stated. Bowser Jr. turned and looked at Iggy with a frown on his face. He didn't like it when Iggy would jump in a conversation and try to correct everything. He hated it and it really irked him.

"Shut the fuck up Iggy! Always trying to sound like a nerd! "Well according to my calculations, I'm 100% percent dumbass!" Bowser Jr. imitated Iggy.

"Well, how immature of you to say that. You've just proven my point on why you should not be cursing. You can't even swear properly." Iggy said calmly looking at Bowser Jr.

"Just shut the hell up stupid fucking nerd." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, I say this is the time to be the more mature koopa and leave it alone." Iggy said as he continued to read his book.

"Moron! Now anyway, what the hell do you want Boom Boom? You trying to come in here and play this game with us?" Bowser Jr. asked before taking a bottle of alcohol from under his bed and opening it up.

"Where'd you get that from?" Roy asked curiously as Bowser Jr. began to drink.

"Stole it from dad. He doesn't know though, and if he does find out, everybody blame it on Wendy so he can beat her ass." Bowser Jr. said as he took another drink. Everyone laughed at what he said except Iggy who instead looked up at Bowser Jr. and shook his head sideways in disappointment but didn't say anything as he figured trying to talk to someone like Bowser Jr. was pointless.

"Oh Geez! This stuff is strong!" Bowser Jr. said after drinking more.

"Uh anyway. I came in here to tell you guys I think Mario kidnapped my sister." Boom Boom said which caught everyone's attention.

"What?!" Larry said.

"I didn't even know you had a sister but we're gonna beat the hell out of his fat nose now!" Roy said ready to fight. He was always looking for a chance to fight as it was one of his favorite things to do.

"Where did you come up with him kidnapping your sister?" Ludwig asked

"Well, I saw him carrying her on his back to a hotel. She looked like she was unconscious!" Boom Boom replied.

"He's not kidnapping her you moron! She was being stupid and wanted to stay with him! She wouldn't let me take Mario from her when he was knocked out in the rain the other day!" Bowser Jr. said.

"What?!" They all said in shock except for Iggy who just looked up at Bowser Jr. instead.

"She's a traitor?!" Boom Boom asked.

"Yeah! I tried to tell stupid ass dad about it but he didn't listen to me! I say it's time we take this into our own hands and kill Mario and your sister once and for all!" Bowser Jr. said loudly.

"I… can't kill her. As much as she messed up when we were trying to do missions for Bowser, she's still my little sister! I can't let anybody harm her!" Boom Boom said willing to protect Pom Pom.

"When I saw her with Mario she said you're a terrible brother and she hopes you die." Bowser Jr. lied.

"You know what? I'm in! Let's kill those fuckers!" Boom Boom said changing his mind just like that.

"Cool! So we're all going to attack the hotel tomorrow night right? Hey what's the hotel Boom Boom?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Much Rooms Hotel." Boom Boom answered.

"Alright! So we're all in this?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Hell yeah!" Said Roy.

"Of course." Said Ludwig.

"H- yeah!" Said Larry. Iggy shook his head sideways and yawned.

"No thanks, I have better things to do than get my ass kicked like you guys are about to do. Notice how my use of profanity…." He began but was rudely interrupted.

"Shut up! No fucking nerds allowed anyway!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he walked over to the window and smiled before taking another drink of alcohol.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU MARIO! AND YOU TOO POM POM! YA HEAR ME?!" He yelled and began to laugh.

The weather the next day at The Much Rooms Hotel nearly mimicked the storm that occurred when Mario and Luigi were trying to practice playing baseball.

Mario and Pom Pom slept on the bed in the hotel room and their guests, Luigi slept in a sleeping bag on the floor and Dr. Mario slept…. strangely enough, under the bed. Though almost 10:00 AM, the storm clouds darkening the skies made the hour appear to be in the PM range. A sudden booming crash of thunder followed by a blazing streak of lightening abruptly awakened Luigi from his sleep. Luigi opened his eyes, looking around the room slowly, still feeling very tired but rose to his feet anyway and walked in circles around the room attempting to wake himself up. Luigi then heard another loud thunderclap which caught him off guard and roused him further. Luigi walked over to the window, stared outside observing the terrible weather clearly unable to believe that another storm like this was happening today then sighed in disappointment.

"What the heck is wrong with this-a weather?" Luigi asked himself aloud before looking back to see if anyone else had awakened and to his surprise nobody else was. Apparently, he was the only one disturbed by the terribly noisy storm. He felt a bit hungry and didn't know what to do to get something to eat so he walked over to Mario and Pom Pom sleeping peacefully on the bed and stared at them for a moment. He didn't want to wake Mario up but he didn't want to be hungry either so he came to the conclusion that it was time for him to waken his brother.

"Broooo…. Broooooo…" Luigi said quietly trying to only wake Mario who didn't respond to his calls.

"Bro!" Luigi said louder while shaking Mario who began to awaken but was not fully alert yet.

"Bro! Wake up! wake up!" Luigi said smacking Mario's face. Mario opened his eyes, sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes annoyed by Luigi's rude awakening and frowned at him.

"What?! What do you want?!" Mario said annoyed. Luigi smiled happy to see that Mario was awake now and patted him on the back.

"Whoa, you okay-a bro? You look tired!" Luigi said to Mario.

"Did you-a wake me up to tell me I look-a tired?" Mario asked trying to keep calm.

"No bro! I'm-a hungry!" Luigi said.

"You're hungry? Go get-a something to eat!" Mario snapped clearly annoyed.

"I know-a that! I just don't-a know how I'm supposed to! I didn't pay for anything in-a this place but-a you did! You can have room food-a service or something like that right?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah-a, uh…" Mario had forgotten that they were in the hotel and began to calm down. He understood why his brother had awakened him now and looked around a bit for a menu, spotting one right beside the TV.

"Hey-a, get me that-a menu over there-a Luigi." Mario pointed towards the TV. Luigi walked over to the TV and snatched the menu up quickly and brought it back to Mario. Luigi stared at the menu as Mario held it.

"Wow! Look at-a all this good food on this menu bro!" Luigi said in amazement staring at the menu. His hunger pangs began to intensify as Mario began to look at all of the food that he could order and also became hungry.

"Hmm…" Mario said as he continued to think of what to order

"Bro bro! Get me three burgers and a-a drink!" Luigi said and took a seat on the bed besides Mario. Pom Pom slowly opened her eyes, looked at Mario and reached for him slowly, placing her hand on his arm receiving his attention. Mario and Luigi both turned to Pom Pom noticing that she was awake.

"Hi Pom Pom, how did you-a sleep last night?" Mario asked as he smiled at her.

"Hey-a dude! What's up?" Luigi said cheerfully.

"Hi Mario, hi Mario's brother." Pom Pom replied quietly.

"Hey we were about to-a order some food, I'm pretty sure you're-a hungry so do you know what you-a want Pom Pom?" Mario asked.

"Um, anything you get I guess." She answered

"Uh, how about-a pizza?" Mario offered.

"That sounds good!" Pom Pom instantly agreed with Mario.

"Man, look at these-a doughnuts dude! Get me a…" Luigi began but was interrupted by Pom Pom.

"Doughnuts!? DOUGHNUTS!" She said excitedly which made Mario and Luigi look at her with their eyes as wide open as hers.

"You… you like-a doughnuts Pom Pom?" Mario asked.

"I love them!" Pom Pom declared springing up and sitting next Mario grinning.

"Okay well-a doughnuts too then-a, Luigi ask Doc what does he want-a." Mario said

"Get me the-a most fattening and-a unhealthiest food on there that you can-a find and a bucket of-a ice cream." Dr. Mario said from under the bed surprising everyone that he was awake. Mario shook his head sideways after hearing what Dr. Mario had said, he seemed to be a complete idiot to Mario but he was going to get just what the doctor ordered!

"Alright-a, Luigi can you get me that-a phone?" Mario asked. Luigi quickly walked over to the TV, snatched up the phone positioned next to it, then returned to Mario and handed him the phone. Mario dialed the number on the menu, held the phone up to his ear and waited for a response. Pom Pom, Luigi and Dr. Mario were all ready to eat but Mario just wanted to get more sleep. Despite his being very tired, he smiled as he was happy that he could actually relax with people that he cared about.

"Hello! This is the Much Rooms Hotel room service! How may we help you?" The voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Yes uh I would like a-a extra-large cheese-a pizza with-a mushrooms and-a pepperoni on it-a. Uh, three big cheese burgers with-a everything and a bucket of vanilla ice cream. And um, they have this thing called gigantic sloppy beast-a sandwich Doc if you're interested." Mario said to Dr. Mario.

"How does it-a look?" Dr. Mario asked

"It-a looks extremely unhealthy, you're definitely gonna-a have a heart attack if you eat this." Mario said trying to warn Dr. Mario.

"Get it! I need it-a" Dr. Mario said anxious to eat.

"Alright, and-a get me a-a gigantic sloppy beast-a sandwich too please-a." Mario said to the person taking his order.

"Is there anything else you would like sir?" The person taking the order asked.

"Uh yes-a, just doughnuts, orange juice and please make-a sure that the disgusting man in the yellow hat-a doesn't come near our food." Mario requested.

"Oh of course, the man in the yellow hat doesn't start working until around 1:00, is there anything else you'd like sir?"

"Um no, that'll be-a all."

"Okay your food well all be ready in 15 minutes thank you for staying at Much Rooms Hotel!" The person taking the order said.

"No problem." Mario said and hung up the phone.

"Hey! What did they-a say?" Luigi asked ready to eat now.

"15 minutes." Mario answered then stretched trying to further waken himself. Pom Pom wrapped her arms around Mario embracing him gently from behind. Pom Pom was having such a wonderful time thanks to him. Luigi smiled at them and decided he would see how Dr. Mario was doing under the bed. He slid off the bed, looked under it for the doctor then spoke to him.

"Hey-a Doc, you tired dude?" Luigi asked Dr. Mario who then crawled from under the bed looking at Luigi then at Mario and Pom Pom.

"I'm-a fine, just need to-a take my medicine." Dr. Mario said removing a bottle of pills from his jacket pocket and opening it. Mario and Pom Pom looked confused by what he was doing but didn't question him. Dr. Mario then poured two pills into his hand and swallowed the medicine down.

"Doc do you need-a pills for everything?" Mario asked curiously after watching him in silence for a few moments.

"Yes, yes and yes-a." Dr. Mario stood up and yawned. Mario and Luigi both shook their heads at Dr. Mario and thought it was unusual for someone to rely on medication at a young age. Luigi then whispered to Mario and Pom Pom so that Dr. Mario wouldn't hear what he had to say.

"He's-a obviously a drug addict." Luigi whispered. Pom Pom turned, looking at him confused, then looked at Mario and tugged his arm.

"I'm hungry Mario." She said ready to eat.

"Bro! I'm-a hungry!" Luigi said as well near starving now, since he had not eaten yet but had been hungry from the moment he awakened.

"Mario! I'm-a fucking hungry!" Dr. Mario said just to be the third to tell Mario that they were hungry. Mario shook his head sideways as he took a deep breath and then exhaled. He gently rubbed Pom Pom and looked at her as he spoke calmly.

"Don't-a worry Pom Pom, the food should-a be here shortly sweetheart." Mario said as he continued to massage her. Just as he said that there was a sudden knocking at their door which caught everybody's attention. Dr. Mario then ran over to the door and opened the door dying to get something to eat. There were four Toads all carrying a table with plenty of food on it shielded with clear lids. They walked over to an open area of the room and placed the table on the floor. One of the Toads looked at Mario as the others stood smiling politely behind him while he spoke.

"Here you are sir! Sorry for taking so long to get here, but we hope the wonderful taste of the food will make up for it." The Toad said as the others nodded. Mario didn't know why they had said that when they arrived 10 minutes earlier than they were supposed to.

"Uh, actually, you did-a good job-a. You're here earlier than they said you'd-a be." Mario said watching Pom Pom over at the table eating doughnuts already. Pom Pom was really excited to finally get her hands on some doughnuts as she had not eaten any in a very long time. Luigi ran over to the table along with Dr. Mario and the two began to eat their ordered food as well. The Toads looked at Mario and waited patiently to see if he needed anything else.

"Would that be all sir?" One of the Toads asked politely. Mario turned his eyes to the Toad and responded.

"Yes-a, thank you very much-a." Mario said as the rest of the Toads scurried out of the room. The one Toad who talked to Mario then walked over to the door and grabbed onto the handle before he spoke.

"Good day, sir!" he said as he slammed the door closed when he left the room. Mario walked over to the table and sat beside Pom Pom before looking at the rest of them. Dr. Mario and Luigi were messily eating their food and wasting a bit of it on the floor just like… children. Mario was a bit disgusted by the two but didn't say anything as he knew that they were hungry just as he and Pom Pom were. Pom Pom looked at Mario and kissed his lips with her mouth still filled with delicious doughnuts inside.

Dr. Mario looked away from the two and over at the door remembering how the Toads spoke and looked like, he found them to be annoying for some reason and spoke only one word that he thought would describe them.

"Faggots." He said as he continued to eat which made Luigi look at him then laugh a bit with food in his mouth, Mario ignored the two and looked over at Pom Pom who still had her mouth full of sweets.

"Thank you so much Mario!" she said with her mouth filled with sweets allowing Mario to see what was inside. Mario was a little bit grossed out but couldn't help but smile at her knowing she was happy.

"You're welcome Pom Pom." He said as he rubbed her head and then began to eat like a civilized person unlike the others. Pom Pom leaned her head on Mario's shoulder as she shoved another doughnut in her mouth and began to chew, she felt incredibly happy to have both her doughnuts and her very special sweetheart Mario. The four of them relaxed as they enjoyed a tasty yet peaceful breakfast together.

HOURS LATER AT BOWSERS CASTLE!

Bowser Jr. had his brothers who agreed to help him with his ambush as well as his friend Boom Boom all in his room waiting for the moment to attack. Roy lay on a couch while Larry sat on the bed. Boom Boom and Bowser Jr. were looking out of the window while Ludwig sat on the floor attentively reading a book called, "Divulging the Castle Bleu Mutilations".

Bowser Jr. rubbed his nose as he turned around and looked at the clock on his wall and noticed that it was 7:00 Pm, he knew that now was the time to strike. Bowser Jr. walked away from the window and stood in front of the TV as he began to speak.

"Alright!" Bowser Jr. started which caught everyone's attention. "Now is the time we are going to kill those stupid fuck faces!" He shouted loudly and ready for his devious attack. Larry looked at Bowser Jr. a bit worried as he was beginning to have second thoughts now. He remembered the last time he fought with Mario and just what he was capable of doing. He thought that he'd warn his brothers about Mario since he did somewhat care about them and himself.

"Hey uh guys, you know that Mario's like crazy with his fist right? Like I seen him punch, kick and do all kinds of crazy stuff! He doesn't even need a fire flower to throw fire anymore!" Larry said trying to warn his brothers who turned and looked at him.

Bowser Jr. looked at Larry and gave him an ugly mean frown, he was ready to go and attack and didn't need Larry's stupid warning to slow him down or change anyone's mind.

"Shit man! What the hell are you trying to do?! Are you trying to make everyone change their mind just because you're a little bitch?! I don't fucking need you to tell me shit about fucking stupid Mario!" Bowser Jr. snapped.

Boom Boom, Ludwig and Roy all looked over to Larry and frowned at him.

"Just stay here, we don't need you pissing yourself along the way to the hotel anyway." Roy said calmly which made everyone else chuckle. Larry felt like he was a loser and couldn't accomplish anything but figured if he went along and actually did something his brothers and Boom Boom would think differently of him.

"You know what? I'm going! And I'm going to be the one to get Mario too! Just you watch me!" Larry said trying to be brave and impress everyone.

They all looked at Larry as if he was extremely stupid but thought it was very humorous of him to make such a bold statement. They all stood there looking at Larry until Boom Boom let out a yawn and finally spoke.

"So anyway are we all ready to kick some ass?" Boom Boom said as he hit his fist together ready for action. He couldn't wait to see his sister as he planned on beating the living daylight out of her for saying he was a terrible brother. (or so he thought she said as he was still unaware of Bowser Jr's lie to get him to help deal with Mario and Pom Pom)

"Hell yeah!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes of course but first I think we should make a quick stop somewhere." Ludwig said as he had just came up with an idea.

"Huh? Where?" Bowser Jr. asked curiously as the rest of the koopas gave Ludwig a confused look on their faces not knowing what he could possibly be planning either.

"Just a place where we can find one of Mario's friends, I have an idea on how we can make more trouble for Mario." Ludwig answered smiling wickedly.

AT TOAD'S ICE CREAM SHOP

Toad had just finished up another hard day's work at his ice cream shop and was getting ready to lock up the place. He greatly valued the shop as it was passed down from generation to generation in his family. He felt that it was his duty to make the shop as great as it could be (even though sometimes he'd fall asleep on the job when he was very tired) Toad gave it his all when he was at work providing his customers with the ice cream flavors of their choice proudly. Today was extra special though because Toad had a special guest working with him.

His old friend Toadsworth who had accepted a challenge from Toad to see how long he could last while working at the ice cream shop with him. Just a day ago Toadsworth had told Toad that older Toads could work just as well as the younger Toads and now he regretted making that statement and accepting Toad's challenge of working for a day. Toadsworth walked slowly in pain as he rubbed his back and complained about having to do work for a day at his age, which was much older than Toad's. Toad looked at Toadsworth and laughed as he whined over his back pain. He thought that Toadsworth was an idiot for actually coming to work with him for a day and was surprised that he didn't have a heart-attack. Toad then figured that he would ask Toadsworth a question to see just how he was doing.

"You okay old man?" He snickered. Toadsworth found Toad calling him an old man all the time was not only rude but very disrespectful.

"I say, this generation lacks proper respect for your elders." He said as he walked around slowly with his back hunched over.

"Not really, but you know, it's pretty much a part of life to make fun of old people when you're young. When we get old though it's a different story, but the cycle will continue. Anyway, I hope you understand how wrong you were to make such a dumb remark about old people being able to work like young people."

"I must say that I never had such a terrible pain in my back in my entire life!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"That's good. Next time you'll think twice before making such a stupid bet. Old people could never be like young people. That's why they're supposed to retire and you know read books and shit." Toad said as he whipped the counter with a wet rag to clean it off.

"That's another thing you youngsters do these days, always swearing! There's literally no reason at all to say "shit" or "damn" in your everyday conversation but this silly society we live in thinks that it's such a wonderful thing to do for some reason. I am very disappointed in how everyone thinks nowadays! Oh my aching back!" Toadsworth said as he continued to rub his back in pain.

"Go home old man, and get some rest." Toad said as he finished cleaning the counter. He found Toadsworth to be humorous when he talked about the society all the time. He would never truly pay attention to what Toadsworth was trying to get across and felt like he wasn't missing out on any important information. Toadsworth made his way over to the front door of the shop so he could leave but spoke as he was slowly walking out.

"I say, Toad, have a goodnight boy."

"You too old man. I don't want to see you back at work until another 3 years so you can recover okay?" He teased again as Toadsworth made his way outside. A few minutes passed and Toad was just about ready to leave his shop. He was at his counter again and going through a bag of supplies he had behind it. He was looking for his baseball bat as he felt that he needed to practice playing ball so he could aid Mario and Luigi in the baseball tournament that was still supposed to happen. He found the bat and took it out of his bag looking at it for a while. He began to think about how he used to be able to challenge Mario and Luigi to a homerun hitting contest and do fairly good against the two. Sometimes he was even able to beat the pair when he cheated by putting baseball painted bowling balls into the pitching machine. Toad snickered to himself then turned around and flipped the light switch to the shop behind the counter.

As he began to walk toward the front door, he instantly froze, spotting mysterious figures that silently creeped into the front door of his shop. He knew that whoever they were they wanted trouble. He jumped behind his counter and switched on the shop's lights so he could see who they were. He immediately recognized Bowser Jr. and his brothers along with Boom Boom hidden under the tables until Toad spoke to them as it was very obvious where they were hiding now.

"What the fuck do you kids want?" He said as he jumped from behind the counter and stood in front of it while still holding his baseball bat. He just felt that he was going to have to fight to get rid of them and was ready for action with his bat. Bowser Jr. and the others (well, except for Larry) came out of hiding from under the tables and began to slowly circle around him. Bowser Jr. chuckled and then spoke to try and intimidate the baseball bat wielding Toad.

"Well well, look at what we have here boys. A little mushroom with a baseball bat."

"I guess he thinks he's a badass huh?" Roy chuckled.

"I think I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't get the hell out of my shop!" Toad shouted, firmly taking hold of the bat and getting ready to swing. He had kept his eyes on all of them as he didn't want any of the koopas to sneak attack him.

"Do you know what we can do to you fungus? We don't even need to jump you to beat your little ass." Boom Boom said cracking his knuckles.

"Leave this to me, I'll take care of the mushroom." Ludwig said. The other koopas stopped circling around Toad and took a few steps back. Toad looked at Ludwig but still remained aware of the others' actions as he felt that they would still try to fight dirty.

"You really want me to embarrass you in front of your family like this?" Toad said as he was ready to knock Ludwig's head off.

"Come on." Ludwig said calmly waiting for Toad to fight with him. Toad then charged Ludwig at full speed (which was very fast) with his baseball bat positioned in front like a battering ram and struck Ludwig right in his stomach. Ludwig had no idea of how fast Toad could move or how hard he could swing and clearly underestimated him. He spit up blood as he held his stomach leaning over in pain. The other koopas couldn't believe what they were seeing. None of them knew were prepared for how fast Toad could move or how fast he could swing his bat. Boom Boom nudged Bowser Jr. when he came up with a plan to make sure Toad wouldn't get away.

"Hey Junior, take that paintbrush and set a trap for Toad by the front door just in case he tries to get away." Boom Boom whispered. Bowser Jr. nodded, walked over to the front door, took his paintbrush and painted plenty of paint by the exit of the shop. Toad then held his baseball bat behind his head and charged up another swing that would finish Ludwig.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Toad cried out, swung as he if he were playing baseball and hit Ludwig across the face hard, knocking even more blood out of his mouth and nose as well as rocketing him straight into the wall which made a loud thumping sound in the shop. Ludwig lay down on the floor with blood over his mouth and nose, the rest of remaining koopas looked at Toad who was still standing strong and ready to fight.

"Who's next?!" Toad said

"No more fucking around! GET HIM!" Bowser Jr. said as the others began to charge at Toad. Toad knew that he couldn't take all of them at once and began running toward the front door so he could exit the shop. Right as he was about to escape Toad slipped on the paint trap that Bowser Jr. had set up on the floor and fell to his back, dropping his bat which flew backwards. Toad was momentarily stunned as he hadn't prepared himself for the fall but then felt Boom Boom and Roy both take hold of his arms. They both began to run at full speed straight for the counter while still holding onto his arms. Toad realized what they were doing and spoke while trying to get free of their grasp.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let go!" He yelled but the two brutes didn't stop or even consider it for a second. They rammed Toad's head into the counter then dropped him to the floor. Toad felt an excruciating pain in his head as well as extreme dizziness. He could barely see what was happening around him now. Toad slowly got to his feet only to be struck in the face by Boom Boom's fist and fell back to the floor. Toad was no longer able to fight or even stand now but it didn't stop Bowser Jr., Roy and Boom Boom from messing with the poor Toad.

"Come on! Let's get him for beating up Ludwig!" Bowser Jr. said as he ran over to a table and lifted up a chair. He then walked over to Toad and slammed the back of the chair down on Toad furious about how he had beaten up his brother. Roy and Boom Boom both walked over to a table. Roy then grabbed a chair and ran over to Toad to help Bowser Jr. beat him down. Larry watched in fear as his brothers and Boom Boom continued to beat the tiny Toad with chairs, he wanted to say something to them so they would stop but figured that it wouldn't do any good to talk to them. After they beat Toad up a bit more with the chairs, Boom Boom and Roy figured it was time for their finishing blow and the two brutes lifted up a table, walking towards Toad who was out cold by now.

"Take this!" Roy said as he and Boom Boom threw the table on top of Toad causing the floor in the shop shake. Larry covered his eyes and he didn't want to witness the horrible things that his brothers did to Toad. He felt extremely sorry for him and didn't even want to help them fight Mario anymore. The other koopas began to laugh at what they did to the helpless Toad. They thought it was funny how he couldn't fight back when he lost his bat and none of them could speak because they were all laughing so hard. Finally Bowser Jr. took a break from laughing.

"That was fucking crazy!" He rubbed his eyes as tears were running down his face from laughing so hard.

"Yeah! Wait until Mario sees this!" Boom Boom said and laughed

"Hey speaking of Mario, let's go see if he's still at the damn hotel!" Roy said ready to fight some more.

"Oh yeah! But first we got to take care of Ludwig right?" Bowser Jr. looked over at his brother who lay down on the floor. Larry then crawled from under the table and walked over to them crying and rubbing his eyes.

"Y… you guys probably fucking killed him!" He said upset about what happened to Toad. He regretted not trying to stop them while they were beating him up but knew that they would only make fun of him for trying to do the right thing. Bowser Jr., Boom Boom and Roy all laughed at Larry like they normally did but it didn't bother him this time like it normally did. Bowser Jr. then spoke after laughing yet again.

"Look, since you obviously can't handle what we do, why don't you take Ludwig back home and ask Iggy to fix him up? And don't let dad see him like this or we're all dead! But you especially cause when he's done beating our asses we're coming to beat your ass, got it?!" He said to and threaten Larry who nodded, walked over to Ludwig, took hold of his hair and began to drag him out of the ice cream shop.

Larry was still in shock of what those heartless koopas did to Toad. "What was wrong with them?! How can they do something like that to little Toad who did nothing wrong to them at all!" he thought as he left. It was a very disturbing thing for Larry to think about but he kept his thoughts to himself. He was a good distance away from the shop and could still hear Bowser Jr's. annoying laugh from inside the shop and was bothered by him even more. Larry actually wished that Mario would kill them but he especially wanted Mario to kill Bowser Jr. for always acting tough and just being a really bad kid.

Hours had passed at the Much Rooms Hotel and it was around 8:00 PM now. Mario and Pom Pom were resting on the bed in the rented hotel room and watching a little bit of TV. Luigi and Dr. Mario had left the room a while ago wanting to explore some other parts of the hotel which was fine by Mario! Mario had his arm gently wrapped around Pom Pom who was enjoying the television program. They looked at a cooking station which Pom Pom enjoyed because she wanted to learn how to cook new things for Mario but she didn't tell him why she enjoyed it.

The two were having a wonderful time together at the hotel just as Mario had planned they would. He loved not having to do anything for once and loved it more that Pom Pom was with him during this time off. They were finally getting the free time that they deserved for so long. Pom Pom then began to wonder if she'd ever see her brother, Boom Boom, again but didn't really care that much since he had started acting mean towards her. Not to mention she was very happy just being with Mario now. Pom Pom was resting her head on Mario's chest and felt very comfortable with him.

"How are you-a feeling Pom Pom?" Mario asked showing concern for like he always did which she really enjoyed. She smiled and then answered Mario's question.

"I feel wonderful, what about you?" She asked looking up at Mario.

"I feel-a pretty good too, Pom Pom." Mario said as she then lifted her head, then looked into his eyes and smiled happily.

"You're so nice to me Mario."

"You're-a nice to me too-a Pom Pom." Mario said now feeling the urge to kiss Pom Pom again.

"Hey Mario, can you do that thing with your um, mouth again?" Pom Pom asked rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"Thing with my mouth-a? You mean-a kiss?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah! That's the word I thought it was called mouthing for a minute! Hehehe!" She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her gently and held her in front of him.

Pom Pom in spite of her initial blush, closed her eyes and slowly brought her face closer to Mario's. She was slowly learning how to kiss from experiencing the previous kisses shared with Mario but she loved kissing him whether she felt that the kisses were good or bad. Mario then closed his eyes, feeling her lips touching against his and began to give her a loving kiss as she then climbed on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him to get more comfortable as they shared the kiss and blushed even harder.

Many happy thoughts about being with Mario were running through head. Her thoughts about him made her drool a little bit as they continued to kiss, leaving a little bit of saliva on their lips which didn't bother him at all. Mario pulled Pom Pom closer as they continued kissing each other.

After kissing a bit longer Pom Pom slowly pulled away to tell Mario what she was feeling about him. She looked at him and gazed into his eyes which made him look at her as well. He moved his face closer to hers and pressed his nose against hers as he then looked into her eyes. They looked at each other smiling silently for a few minutes just observing how beautiful they found one another to be. She then slowly leaned her head against his and spoke in a soft voice.

"Mario." she said quietly.

"Yes Pom Pom?" He gently rubbed her back.

"Mario, I love you. You're so nice to me. Nobody has ever done what you have done for me during these past few days. I'm so happy you like me Mario. I love you so much." She allowed her words to pour from her as she continued to look into her love's eyes. Mario was caught off guard by what she had just said to him. He didn't expect her to feel so strongly about him like this. She must really be attached to him! He felt himself blushing hard but then spoke to tell her how he felt.

"I love you too-a Pom Pom. You're so pure and-a innocent. I knew that you were special since the first day I set eyes on you. Then you saved me! I knew that you cared and I'm happy that you did go against Bowser's koopa army for me. You're so brave-a Pom Pom and nobody would do what you did to protect me that night." Mario said blushing even harder.

"Mario, it was my fault you got hurt that night." Pom Pom said feeling guilty for tripping him.

"No it-a wasn't." Mario said not wanting Pom Pom to blame herself for anything.

"Yes it was! I… I watched you play baseball by yourself and I laughed because you looked funny doing it but, when you were done I tripped you so I could trap you and take you to Bowser! I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you like that Mario." Pom Pom said feeling ashamed of herself. Mario then gently placed his hand on Pom Pom's cheek and spoke again to comfort her.

"I deserved it. I should have been paying more attention to you when we first met and being nice to you like I am-a now. Then, you wouldn't-a wanted to turn me in to-a Bowser, but you didn't anyway, so everything is fine." Mario said. He wasn't the least bit angry or upset with her. In fact, telling the truth made him think even more highly of her.

"R… really?" Pom Pom said surprised as she expected Mario to be disappointed with what she did. Mario then smiled at her and responded.

"Yeah! You even did the right thing by-a tripping me Pom Pom! You're perfect in-a every way!" Mario said still thinking very positive of Pom Pom. She then felt her heart racing with excitement, she wanted him more than ever now and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she was about to embrace him with another kiss.

"Mario." She said as she brought her mouth to his and began to kiss him, Mario wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her body as they shared another passionate kiss together. Pom Pom then began to let out joyful moans as they continued to express their love for each other, she then felt Mario's tongue slide into her mouth which made her feel a bit strange. Pom Pom didn't know how to feel about Mario's tongue going into her mouth but didn't complain or try to move away, she enjoyed the feeling of Mario's tongue and wanted to kiss with him longer. Mario then slowly pulled away from her to catch his breath from all the NASTY kissing they were giving each other. Pom Pom felt saliva running down her cheek again and began to rub her mouth as she then spoke.

"Did you put your tongue in my mouth?"

"Uh, yeah-a." Mario said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Ewwww!"

"You… you didn't like it?" Mario asked hoping she would enjoy it.

"I do like it, it felt nice! It just sounds weird but feels really nice! Let's do it again Mario!" Pom Pom said cheerfully as she then immediately slammed her lips against Mario and began to kiss again. Mario felt an overwhelming joy while kissing with Pom Pom, he had never been so happy before in his life.

The Koopa and the Plumber both closed their eyes as they kissed and rubbed each other's bodies a bit more. Pom Pom then began to slide her tongue into Mario's mouth so she could do the same as he did to her last time. Mario was delighted to feel Pom Pom's tongue in his mouth and began tongue wrestling with the koopa. They both began to let out joyful moans as they continued to kiss together. The two felt themselves getting sexually aroused now.

Mario knew what it was but Pom Pom didn't exactly know, she just knew that she wanted Mario even more than ever now and began to pull on his overall straps as they continued tongue wrestling.

Pom Pom felt her shell beginning to part between her legs, revealing her clit and vaginal folds. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. This never happened to her before. "Oh!" She gasped softly. Mario looked at her curiously until she took his hand and placed it between her legs revealing what was happening. Mario wanted her badly and began to ache for her, but he wanted to make sure that she was ready.

"Pom Pom are you-a sure you're-a ready for this? I mean, we can do it some other time if you-a want. I won't be-a angry." Mario said as he eased his hand away from her intimate parts. He didn't want her to do anything she wasn't ready for out of feeling obligated or sorry for him and he also didn't want to further arouse himself if she should change her mind.

Pom Pom bravely shook her head as she spoke more determined than ever. Her body had given her all the signs that she was ready and she was not going to be denied now.

"I'm ready. I love you Mario and I'll do anything for you." Pom Pom said as her body grew even more excited which further exposed her once hidden female anatomy. Mario slowly glided his finger along her labia gently as she watched him.

"I just want you to be sure that you want to-a do this. There is nothing wrong with-a being unsure. I want you to be completely relaxed-a and comfortable about sex with me-a." Mario explained as he touched her increasing the arousal in them both.

Pom Pom gently touched his arm and looked into his eyes smiling slightly. "I am. I really want to do this with you. Now show me what I need to know to please you, Mario."

Pom Pom positioned her arms around his neck as they kissed deeply. Mario gently took hold of one of her hands and lowered it to his bulging crotch. Feeling her hand touching his penis, still hidden in his pants, caused him to grow more excited. "That feels-a nice. You should keep doing that for me, Pom Pom." He whispered to her as he undid his pants. She slid her hand inside of his pants gladly obliging him.

"What is this Mario?" Pom Pom asked curiously.

Mario smiled and explained to her. "It's-a my penis, my private part." He explained to Pom Pom who had awakened such desire in him that he found himself quickly losing control and kissed her roughly while holding her closer to him.

She gasped from his sudden sense of sexual urgency. "Wait, Mario."

When he heard her voice, he instantly stopped. He didn't want to force her and wanted to let her know that he meant what he told her. To his surprise, she laid down on the bed and held out her arms to him. "Now, Mario. I am ready."

Mario removed his overalls and underwear then positioned himself above her kissing her deeply again. She grabbed his buttocks encouraging him to enter her as she arched her back and parted her legs. He felt her moistened labia brush against his erect penis, as he positioned himself between her legs, slid his hand down to locate her opening then pushed his penis slowly inside of her.

"Oh!" She gasped loudly.

"Are you okay-a?" Mario asked showing concern for Pom Pom

"Y.. yes, keep going Mario, I'm ready for you Mario." Pom Pom replied as she shut her eyes tightly.

Mario was so excited he could hardly control himself, but he knew he had to be gentle. He began moving slowly at first, allowing her some time to get used to the feel of him as she turned her head sideways, grabbed the pillows on bed and squeezed them. "Oh!" She cried until Mario slowed down a little more for her comfort.

"Do you want to-a stop?" He asked again.

She grabbed his shoulders tightly as she answered. "Don't stop. Keep going, Mario."

Mario wanted Pom Pom to enjoy sex with him and slowly began to increase the speed of his movements as she held on to his shoulders. She squirmed beneath him and held her breath, trying not to make a lot of noise.

"Go ahead. It's okay." Mario said to her. "I don't mind the noise, you can-a make all the noise you want to. Just let me know if you want to-a stop though."

Pom Pom closed her eyes tightly and took in a breath as he moved faster and deeper inside of her. She wanted to do it because she loved Mario. He meant more to her than anyone else.

Faster and deeper Mario thrust into Pom Pom as she held onto him, closed her eyes and whimpered. "Mario. Are you happy with me? Am I pleasing you?"

"Yeah! You are doing just fine-a. You-a please me-a very much, it's-a real good. Is it-a better for you-a now?" He asked

"Yes it is. I like it now. I'm glad you love me so much Mario, I love you. I love you, Mario."

Mario heard her whisper, he then felt her pulling him closer to her. "She-a loves me-a." he thought. "She-a really loves me-a!" Mario thought to himself.

"You are-a so beautiful, Pom Pom." Mario said as he then smiled at Pom Pom. She never thought of herself as beautiful and began to swell with joy at his words. When he heard her soft sobs he looked down at her inquisitively. "What's the matter baby? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I can stop if you want." He said.

"No. I am fine. Don't stop, Mario." She continued to hold him tightly while he entered her then, she felt his hand touching her clit.

The feeling it sent through her body was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She slowly released him, bit her lip and tried to relax on the bed as he continued touching her clit even though each stroke of his hand sent a flood of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She held his hand to her clit and moaned softly letting him know that she liked it in spite of the way her body squirmed. His fingers continued to caress her intimately as his penis plunged deep between her widely parted legs and she could no longer resist succumbing to his passionate touch.

Pom Pom had never had an orgasm before. She felt her body shiver as if she was cold, but instead, she was on fire! She wiggled and squirmed while she lost all control of her body. She wanted to cry out from the sheer pleasure and she climaxed while grasping his hand on her clit tightly as his penis moved inside her.

"Oh! Mario!" she cried as she came.

He held her close to him as his own body quickly began to climax. "There you go-a Pom Pom, Oh! Here comes the-a Mario Finale!" He moaned as he came inside of her. "Mario, I love you so much." Pom Pom whispered to him. Mario breathed deeply looking down at her as she smiled up at him, then he lowered his lips to hers kissing her passionately. Pom Pom wrapped her arms gently around Mario as they continued to kiss one another. She felt exhausted but extremely happy to know that Mario cared so much about her. The two just lay there together gazing into each other's eyes until Pom Pom slowly slid her tongue into Mario's mouth where they began their passionate tongue wrestling. Mario felt very happy to know that Pom Pom was having such a wonderful time with him, he was very pleased to be with her as well and never wanted to be away from her.

The two stopped kissing and looked at each other for a while before Mario lay on his side, looked over at Pom Pom and gently rubbed her cheek. Pom Pom blushed but then quickly cuddled with Mario wrapping her arms gently around his neck and putting her face against his. Mario smiled at Pom Pom and slowly wrapped his arms around her as well before speaking. "You okay-a Pom Pom?"

"I think so, I feel tired though for some reason Mario." Pom Pom answered as she kissed Mario on his cheek. Mario returned the kiss and gently began to stroke her back as he spoke to her.

"Come on, let's get some rest then-a sweetheart."

"Okay Mario. I'm so happy I'm here with you."

"Me too Pom Pom. I love you. You mean so much to me." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist as he snuggled up with her.

"I love you too Mario. I don't ever want to be away from you, goodnight Mario." Pom Pom said as she smiled and slowly closed her eyes to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Pom Pom." Mario said as he kissed Pom Pom once more on her lips and closed his eyes. Neither one of them were thinking about anything else in the world but each other. They both felt as if they had experienced true happiness before slowly dosing off to sleep cuddling comfortably together.

"FUCK-A! I can't-a fucking stand being out here in this-a cold ass weather!" Dr. Mario complained to Luigi.

The two were standing right outside of the front door to the hotel because Dr. Mario had wanted to do something outside that was not allowed inside of the hotel. Luigi stood calmly waiting to see what Dr. Mario had asked him to come outside for, he wasn't half as cold as Dr. Mario was though so he didn't complain a bit. He thought that Dr. Mario was just overreacting about the temperature outside but didn't tell him that. Dr. Mario then looked over to Luigi and began to speak as he shivered.

"Hey-a Luigi old buddy, you wouldn't happen to be-a carrying any cigarettes would you-a?" He asked which made Luigi look at him as if he were crazy. He couldn't believe that Dr. Mario would ask him such a ridiculous question! What is wrong with that silly doctor?! Dr. Mario had a TON of bad habits that he never shared with anyone, Luigi was the first to find out about his smoking habit and wasn't too impressed by it.

"No! Why the heck-a would I have any cigarettes?! What's wrong with you-a Doc?" Luigi asked not understanding Dr. Mario at all.

Dr. Mario then rolled his eyes in annoyance feeling like Luigi had little to no sense at all. "God! This guy's-a fucking useless! Why the hell does-a Mario keep him around?!" He thought to himself. He reached up to Luigi and gave him a gentle pat on the back to act as if he wasn't disappointed in Luigi.

"It's-a okay buddy! I just-a wish I had a fucking cigarette or-a something so I can-a handle this shitty boredom!" Dr. Mario said to Luigi and began to breathe into his own hands to keep warm. Luigi couldn't understand why Dr. Mario was always cursing for no reason and complaining about everything.

"Man-a, calm down Doc! Why do you curse so much-a dude? Stop cursing for-a once." Luigi said trying to change one of Dr. Mario's bad habits which made Dr. Mario turn and face at him while speaking in a different tone of voice.

"Make-a me." He said, not being serious with his words, but simply knowing it would annoy Luigi when he said it. Luigi however, didn't even look at Dr. Mario after he spoke to him. Instead he looked in front of him and frowned angrily at what he saw. Dr. Mario then looked ahead to see what had suddenly captured Luigi's attention and there he saw the koopas, Bowser Jr., Roy and Boom Boom frowning back at Luigi and himself. He didn't know who they were nor did he really care about who they were. Luigi then took a fighting stance as Bowser Jr. began to speak.

"Well, it looks like we finally caught up to the Mario brothers! Hahaha!" He laughed which annoyed Luigi, Dr. Mario didn't know what to think but figured he'd ask Luigi if he knew who they were.

"Friends of-a yours?" He asked curiously.

"No, these guys-a want trouble Doc." Luigi explained as Boom Boom began to speak angrily.

"Where the hell is my stupid sister?!" He said loudly ready to get to Pom Pom and have revenge for her talking about him in such a bad way.

"Sister?! Who-a?!" Dr. Mario asked confused.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Mario! Where's Pom Pom?! Boom Boom said angrily.

"Why should I tell-a you?" Dr. Mario asked in a goofy tone of voice.

"We're not-a going to tell him! Come on Doc! Get ready!" Luigi said prepared to fight the three koopas. Roy then scoffed as he began to speak to Luigi and Dr. Mario.

"I wish you guys could live to see what we did to your poor friend Toad. Hahaha! Little guy came so close to getting away too!" Roy laughed as the other koopas began to join in and laugh as well. Luigi could tell that something bad had happened to his old pal Toad and was very ticked off now.

"You-a sick bastards!" Luigi said angrily even though he didn't know what they had done to Toad. He still planned on playing in the baseball tournament with Toad and now he knew that it wasn't going to happen!

"Well! It's about time-a somebody showed up for a fight-a! I was beginning to-a think that I came all the way out here for-a nothing!" Dr. Mario said as he rotated his neck then waited for the fight to begin. Bowser Jr smiled wickedly and chuckled a bit as he felt that Dr. Mario and Luigi were about to meet their end. Boom Boom frowned harder at Dr. Mario wanting to kill him even more truly believing that he was Mario.

"We're going to tear your fucking heads off!" He screamed as he then charged straight towards Luigi and Dr. Mario.

"Bring it-a!" Dr. Mario said calmly as slammed his fist into the palm of his hand and was prepared to throw a Megavitamin as he waited for Boom Boom to reach him.

Oh my goodness! They finally reached the hotel to get Mario and Pom Pom! Will Luigi and Dr. Mario be able to hold them off and protect the sleeping Koopa and Plumber in their room? What will happen when Bowser finds out that his children and Boom Boom have left his castle without permission? Will he start his rampage too? And what about poor Toad? Will he be okay? Find out on chapter 5 of A Koopa and a Plumber! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I PROMISE chapter 5 WON'T take as long as this one did okay? Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
